Not my universe
by RusherMushroom
Summary: Bubblegum was a genius, she really was. She found another universe and a portal to it. To a parallel universe, but somehow Marceline ended up stuck in there, with a vampire who was a lot like her, a not so annoying pink prince, a blond hero and a blue haired girl, who seem to be unique. How was she going to survive to all that? (By the way, the cover image isn't mine)
1. Pink princess and thunderbolts

**Not my universe**

Chapter one

It was a rainy day in Ooo, all the kids were palying outside in the rain, and oddly enough, no adult was paying them any attention. Every grown up in the Candy Kingdom was enjoying the oh-so-called "Horror movie night" inside the Candy Castle. It was actually quite the perfect night for it, not just because the date, Firday 13, suited the theme of said night pretty well, but also because of the thunderbolts. Oh, those thunderbults sometimes seemed to synchronize with those in the movie the candy people were currently being frightened by.

But all in all, those thunderbolts were driving a certain someone crazy.

In her cave, not so far from the Candy kingdom anymore, the Vampire Queen sighed deeply again in a very annoyed way and gazed at the rain. Marceline usually liked days like that one, days in which she could fly in the rain and scare the hell out of some candy idiots or her friend Jake. Sure, she loved rainy days, and she was usually always up for some idiot scaring time, but that day she just felt like staying inside and writng a song. But no, the thunderbolts so didn't want her to finish said song.

With something along the lines of a groan she put her axe-bass away and laid on her bed, even if it was more like floating over her bed. Who cares. She looked at the rain again annoyingly, and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore and that she was going to fly out of that windown and kill those thundrbolts (oh it didn't matter that it was impossible, she was going to find a way to do it) someone knocked at her door. The Vampiress almost cried out -"FINN! I swear, if you don't get your ass outta here right fucking now, I'm gonna rip your head off, got it? I'm not in the mood for any stupid adventure you want me to go to!"- sure, Finn was like her best friend, but that didn't mean he could knock at her door every single day.

She waited for him to make a move, but as he didn't she decided to let it slide, and just as she was taking her axe-bass once again she heard a voice. It was high pitched, and girly. Even without actually seeing it it felt pink -"Hey Marceline, I'm not actually Finn and I don't actually feel very comfortable wiht you threatening to rip my head off, but I, um, kind of need something from you"- Marceline was stocked –"Could you open the door?"-

Now, Bubblegum had once again become very close with her, even if it was in a different way. Bubblegum was Marceline's best friend, and viceversa, even if they kept it as a secret. No one could ever, ever know that the very Vampire Queen actually enjoyed spenign time wiht the oh-so-perfect Princess Bubblegum, and at the same time no one should know that the Princess of a kingdom made out of the sweetest shit ever was friends with the vampire who spent her days scaring the flitz out of the candy people, and who liked to suck the red out of their strawberries when no one was looking. For that same reason Marceline was surprised that said girl was there, especially so nervous.

The Vampire Queen slowly flew downstairs, and into the kitchen, where she opened her fridge and took oyt a strawberry. You always had to look cool and relaxed around her Highness, and some strawberry sucking would do the trick. She opened the door while floating on her back, before opening she could still hear Princess Bubblegum muttering "ums", and "aghs".

-"Sup, Pink Face. Fancy seeing you here"- was her creative way of saying hello. The pink haired girl was soaking wet, it would have been very rude not to ask her to come inside, where a new fireplace was lit. Marceline sucked at her strawberry, draining color from it –"Now, what the hell Bonibelle? You really think you can just sneak out of your castle at…- she checked the clock on the wall- wow, 3 am? You woke me up, girl"

Bubblegum looked rather ashamed of her actions, but spoke anyway –"I had to Marceline! It's something big, very big" The Vamp smiled -"Oh, what is so, oh so big"- She was just looking for a pun to her dirty joke when the princess walked straight pass her and sat on her couch, looking furious

–"This is serious Marceline!"-

-"Nope, he died on book five, Gosh don't you read Bonibelle? Shameful"-

-"You lady, listen to me-"-

The laughter that erupted from the dark haired girl was enough to shut her up –"IT WAS A GOOD JOKE BUNS BUNS! LAUGH"- but the girl did not laugh, instead she began to lecture her, Marceline-the-vampire-queen-how-dare-you-joke-in-this-times-of-bluhbluh-like. It was good enough for the vampire, and she was quiet for once in her life. –"Good, now… Now, you need to listen carefully. I think I might have discovered something that will change our lives forever as we know them today.." Marceline bit back her answer of "Well, I don't know my life any other way, do I?" and waited –"So, to make sure I am complety right in waht I have discovered I need to you to… assist me"-

Bonibelle waited for her best friend to say something, but she didn't move at all. She could almost hear her complains, that she liked her life the way it was, that she was happy with the way things were going, and a load more of crabshit. Her best friend could not yet understand she couldnt say no. She had to take out the big guns –"Please… Marceline I need your help"- and it worked. Marceline couldn't say no to ghe princess begging.

-"Of course I'll help Bonibelle, what are friends for"- she said wiht a smile.

After that sentimental talk, the both royal girls sneaked out of Marceline's cave and flew to the Princess Bubblegum's kingdom. From that moment on things turned a little more difficult for said pair of idiots. The Candy Kingdom's streets were at capacity with candy people, who were happily watching a homemade horror movie about a monster who ate candy people, oddly enough. Marceline cracked her neck to look at the creature better, for in that moment the monster, with it's sharp and excessively giant fangs was sucking the red out of the lollipop pronce. Everyone screamed then, and that covered the hyenna laugh Marceline had let escape from her mouth, she couldn't believe the candy people sometimes. It was too obvious she was the monster in the movie –"Do you see that? "- she whispered to the pink girl –"Everyone's afraid of moi! Isn't that amazing?"- but –"certainly not"- was the only answer she got.

When they finally reached the Candy Kingdom's principal entrance it was impossible for Marceline to keep on flying, since she coudln't fly her way up the locked windows. The only natural answer was for her to hug Bubblegum, and for her to give the vampire a piggy ride, while the vamp was invisible. It seemed like a good idea, until Princess Bubblegum's back began to slowly try to reach the floor, due to Marceline's heaviness –"What's wrong with you, Pinky? I'm not that heavy!"- Marceline whispered to the Princess. "Whoever told you that, my dear, was lying" thought Bubblegum, and kept on walking awkwardly.

The Banana Guards at the entrance said nothing, and allowed their princess to pass. Yet, the vampire was able to hear them whispering:

-"I think she had a bad night, y'know? Maybe she's having backaches?"-

-"Oh, good. That must be the reason as to why she's walking so awkwardly!"-

Marceline tried hard not to laugh.

When the girls finally made it to Bubblegum's lab, Marceline finally began to fly again, looking quite ashamed for the poor pink girl, who was breathless –"I- uff- I think it went pretty well"- said the princess while fixing her hair, she then put on her white lab coat on and walked slowly toward a white sheet that was surely covering a round object.. no, it was a square ob- wait, a triangle? No! Heart shaped… pineapple shaped?

-"Hey! That thing is shapeshifting! Why is it doing that, PB? Nothing should do that, it's not natural, it's not okay!"- you could hear the panic in her voice rising "-Easy, Marcy. I know it's shapeshifting, but thanks for letting me know"- You could feel the sarcasm in her pink voice –"Now, it is changing because it does not have a finite form"- Marceline nodded and watched her friend walk across the room and take something out of a cabinet. It was a remote –"You see, I've been working on this for years actually…"- said the princess and pushed the red button on the remote. A green screen appeared in front of Marceline, it looked more like a 3D image than anything else.

It was the land of Ooo. Twice. And in the middle, a shapeless thing was shinning –"They don't happen very often, but at least they do!"- sang the princess. Marceline had her eyes glued to the map, but managed to turn around and ask the girl, who now had some green googles on, about this thing –"What, exactly, doesn't happen very often?"- Bubblegum grinned –"Universe travel, of course!"- Her face had turnt into the one a mad doctor would have. It did no good to help Marceline calm down –"See, every bunch of year, for almost six centuries already, these portals to other universes have been opening every here and there"- Explained Bubblegum, pointing to the little shapeless thing in the 3D map, whcih was now covering the whole area of what seemed to be their universe, and a lot more of other universes denominated "Univ A.1" "Univ A.2" and so on.

Marceline was unsure of hw to answer, but she knew one thing: The idea of universe traveling made her anxious. And so did the fact that Bubblegum had asked for her help in something related to that. As Bubblegum keep on telling her about those portas and useless data about her ideas of those universed, Marceline slowly flew to the white sheet in the center of the room, and just as she was about to pull it, she heard her name again –"So, Marcy. You can guess how anxious I am about this portals and their universes"- She turned the 3D dmap off –"But that's not where you are going to participate"- she looked relieved, it seemed like the existence of those universes had been wearing her down, a secret she had hold for too long.

Princess Bubblegum took a deep breath –"See, I was only playing wiht my data and machines here, when the portal opened! Yet, that does not make this portal different tot he others, it is the fact that it re-opened itself a few weeks later what does"- Marceline was now paying attention –"When did that, uh, event happen?"- Asked Marceline –"Oh, a few years ago, we were already friends so I'm guessing it was about 4 or 7 years ago… yeah"- was the answer she got. The vampiress nodded twice.

-"But that's not the importat part! I, somehow, managed to localize that unverse, I mean, the univere to where said portal leads and… OH, you'll never believe it!"- -"Yeah, try me"- answered her friend. The princess grinned, it was just the answer she was expecting, that rckless Marceline was jsut what she needed for her plans –"It leads to a parallel universe, Marcy"- Marceline just said –"So…"- and Bubblegum exploded –"So? SO THIS MEANS THAT THERE IS A PARALLEL UNIVERSE, AND A PORTAL TO IT AND OH GLOB MARCY!"- Marceline waited for her to calm down.

When she did, she explained about the posibility of there being a parallel them, and about how crazy and exciting tht was. It ended up with Marceline wondering how would a parallel her be like… probably blonde and with no musical talent, not to say human. And maybe she had a cat instead of a dog, and liked to dress like a princess and- oh, her parallel her was a blond, owing cat version of Bonibelle! Now she was scared.

-"Wow, I see why you wanted to tell me with so much urgence but, and for that I forgive you for waking me up at 3am"- the vampiress said simply as she sat on the TV. –"I mean, it is kinda hard to understand and believe, y'know?"- the princess grinned again –"And this is even harder. I have managed to recreate that portal. We can go to this parallel universe"- The vampire queen fell silent. –"Bonibelle, where do I help here? What-"- Bonibelle answered before she could continue –"Well, I need to know how it is, exactly. For science"- Marceline sarcastically thought "Like ours, maybe?" and in that moment PB took off the sheet from on top of the portal. The room was flooded in green light.

Bubblegum looked at her friend, black eyes meeting blue ones –"And, I can't go. I'm a princess, but someone has to go there."- she took a deep breath –"And I was thinking that person… could be you?"- It was a question, yet the Princess would not back down. Marceline did not know that. –"HA! You, you want me to go there? Are you fucking nuts? Probably you are. Who the fuck would take care of Schwabl, and what about y friends and life here- she stopped for a second, she had no life, and her friends where only Finn and Jake- and, I. I need to stay"- she finished lamely. Bubblegum smiled –"Scared?"- Marceline was red with rage –"I am not scared!"- Bubblegum knew she had won.

Soon everything was prepared, the anxious vampire was ready and with a strawberry baket on hand, and her axe-bass on the other one. She walked toward the shinning shapeless portal –"You sure Bonnie? It doesn't look very stable…"- she asked –"Yeah, everything is going to b okay, now get in Marceline, I'll see you soon enough. Remember! A day, just one and come back to wherever you happen to land on, I won't close the portal"- Bubblegum assured, and said goodbye to her friend as Marcelien walked into another universe.

And suddenly, everythign went purple. Purple everywhere, everything was shining purple, and it was changing! It became red and began to reduce it's size, just as Marceline heard the Princess yell –"Something is not working, this shouldn't happen! Marceline!"- and then, after all the red, the panic and the yells, everything was black. No more friend panicking, no more portal. She wasn't in the portal anymore, and she didn't know where she was. Marceline was lost.

Marceline looked up and saw the big and clear moon. She got up and began to walk. Everything seemd so familiar inside the woods she was walking through, her axe-bass on hand. It was the only thing she had decided to pick up from the floor when she landed. And then she realized something, this was not another universe, but her universe! All that portal stuff and all had been a pranck, and maybe Bonnie was slowly learning her ways. She was kinda proud of her,a ctually. Marceline began to fly toward her cave was located, not so far away. She finally saw the Candy Castle, where the princess was surely ROTFL. She coudlnt help it, she had to admit it was a damn good joke! She even made a freaking 3D map! She was quite happy about it being just a childish joke.

In the distance she saw the Tree Fort where Finn and Jake lived, she liked to call it "Really Big Tree House" sometimes. She remembered the day they met, and laughed at the memory of that glorious day.

She was exausted, and sooner than expected the Vampire Queen had made it into her cave, well her house in a cave. Oh, house in a cave, sweet house in a cave! She was finally there, ready to sleep all night long and day. It wasn't raining anymore, so maybe she would be able to finish that song. She suddenly felt angry, she had developed a white-hot hate against thunderbolts. Soon she was on her porch, and she opened her door. It felt different for some reason, she didn't care though. She smiled as soon as she was inside and yelled -"I'm home!"- Maybe her zombie poodle would finally greet her at the door, as she had always wanted. But of course, she never gets what she wants, and the dog never shows up –"Ugh, that doggie can be hard to handle sometimes! Is it much to ask for your dog to greet you at your freaking door? Like, hey! You are a dog Schwabl! That's what fucking dogs do!"- Maybe it was her emotional tiredness, or the fact that her friend had managed to trick her, it didnt matter why Marceline was mad, actually. She needn't have taking out her anger on her poor little dead poodle.

After being disappointed at the unbelievable amout of apples in her fridge and almost any strawberries, she decided to catch some sleep. And a bath, because she surely stank. She slowly flew toward the door of her room, scratching her back. But if the Queen of Vampirs was looking forward to a cold shower and a nice dream night, she would become even more disappointed than with the apples, because she ain't going to get some rest, in fact, a hard figh was waiting for her at her room, better say at her bed.

* * *

Kay, so guys this is called a rewrite, please let me know if it turned out all right, or if I fucked up again. Gosh, I hope someone still gives a fuck about this story. Please, do.


	2. The one with blue hair and a hot vampire

Cap 2.-

The Vamp hadn't find anything strange in her home yet. She didn't realize that the color of the walls was a little bit darker, neither she noticed the white cat sleeping on the couch. Her couch.

It was night already and everything was dark, so she definitely did not noticed the dirty clothes all over the stairs. Like if someone has just got undress there. She finally reached the door of her room and opened it. She flew inside, took off her knee-length red boots and opened her closet door. In that moment she noticed something different, maybe she was too tired to notice before, but now it was clear. She wasn't alone.

And maybe the man clothes in the closet gave her a hint of that. The Vampire Queen's fangs extended and now they were out of her mouth and the dangerous Queen was ready to fight. The light of the room was off, but she had nocturnal vision, so she didn't mind. Slowly the tired Queen focus on the smell of her house. It wasn't hers. Or her dog, Bubblegum, Finn or Jake. And it definitely was dangerous too. Following the smell and ready to kick someone out she got closer to her bed, and Marceline felt stupid. Something was obviously there 'What the hell is wrong with that poodle, he's supposed to keep my house free of death lovers and vampire stalkers' she thought. And that was right, in Ooo she would constantly get unwished visitors. Most of them were there with the lame excuse of being in love with her or wanting to be the most dangerous creature in Ooo and wanted her help. Once, a little boy came asking her to bite him. She didn't of course, but she did scared him. A lot.

When she stopped thinking about all the weirdos that have once came to her home, she realized something. Schwabl didn't keep that weirdo away. And he _always_ did. Also, she couldn't smell him. Schwabl wasn't there.  
The fury and anger grew inside the Vampire Queen as she put her best "I'm a scary vampire-demon and I'm gonna kill you and eat your fries" face on. No one, absolutely no one mess with her zombie puppy. She didn't care about who the hell was on her bed anymore, she wanted to make that creature die.

But she couldn't hear anything, whenever Finn or Jake visit her, she was able to hear their heartbeats. But that creature had none heartbeat. Whatever was sleeping on her bed wasn't alive anymore. And that couldn't be good. With fury written all over her red and black demon eyes she screamed while taking her sheets off of whoever was on her bed. Her scream could froze anyone's soul. It was scary, it was the sound of death. It was like 'you better run now, cause that sound tells me that you are not going to get out of this one' and that was what she was expecting, some dead weirdo running out of her house, but not before being questioned about her poodle.  
In fact, she was expecting to hear another scream, yeah. Something like "HELP," or "BLOODY HELL!" but she wasn't expecting a "Get the fuck out of my house you fucking weirdo!" Marceline hissed and screamed again while looking at the creature on her bed. He was wearing only a black V-neck T-shirt and some gray pants. It looked like PJ's. Like the manly version of her PJ's. And yeah, that heartbeat less being was a he. And was pissed off. His dark hair was messy and looked extremely _hot_. Not that Maceline matter about that. In fact, she only mattered about her dog. And also about the whole "MY HOUSE" thing. It was her house, and he was on her bed and seemed to be using some sort of manly PJ's which, by the way, looked a good as hell on him. And she wanted her dog back "The hell are you?! What are you doing in my house WEIRDO" she screamed back and only then she noticed the bite marks on his neck.  
Heck, that hot guy was a vampire too. And it was obvious when his face turned into a "I am a demon-vampire too, and I'm gonna eat you and your fries. Ha, suck that" face. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She was supposed to be the only left vampire on Ooo "This is MY house and you're invading it! Get the fuck out or I'll rip your head off!" He screamed. Marceline remembered threatening Bubblegum like that earlier that day. Wait, Bubblegum! But before she could think about anything else, the vampire shouted again "Get out! I'm really pissed off and I won't doubt killing you right now, right here. With my bare hands" The male vampire got up and showed his fangs to the Queen, hoping to scare whoever was messing with him at...4:15 am. Oh yeah, he was so going to kill that crazy bitch. Marceline smirked...that boy thinks _he_ is stronger than _she_ is? While she contained a laugh the male vampire was going red of fury 'How dare she laugh of me?!' The male vampire thought. "Get out bitch, I'm sleepy" he said. That made Marceline loose all her patience. No one, absolutely no one called her a bitch. She was sick of that freaking night, and sick of that hot vampire on her bed. She was tired of not knowing where Schwabl was and she was tired of all that nonsense. Without thinking one more second, and totally mad at everything, she threw herself over the male vampire and punched him on the throat. Maybe like that he'll shut up. But she received a fist on her face instead of quiet. And she didn't liked it. Soon, fist, legs and fangs were all over the pair. She was kicking, so was he. And in one moment they were out of the room, rolling down stairs into the living room, where they split away breathless.

Now he was checking Marceline out. Maybe it was just because he wasn't as tired as she was, but he realized something. The girl was not only tired, hot, dirty, stinky and mostly pissed. She was also alike him. And pissed, yeah. Mostly pissed off. But so was he. Like, that chick broke into his house acclaiming it as hers and attacked him. She attacked him. And she was about to do it again, but this time he was faster than she and tackle the girl on the floor, where she kicked him and punch him and bite him, somehow both of them were in their giant bat shapes and fighting. They were screaming too, something like "Agh! You'll pay" or "Glob! My lungs! Wait...I don't need those." And also "Die BITCH" and "Your mom!" Suddenly the windows were broken and the couch was broken too. She was stronger than she looks. He was faster than any other vampire ever. Marceline punched the vampire, his stomach, his chest, his legs and his face. He bite her arms, neck and hands. He was strong, he could kill her. But she was strong too. _She_ could kill _him_. Even tough they were fighting pretty damn hard, they were fine, almost without any serious injury. But they were tired.

Now they were face to face, and in their vampire form "Who are you?" Marceline asked. The guy looked at her angrily and cleaned some blood from his chin "What are you doing in my house?" She asked again 'Oh my Glob! She still thinks this is her house?!" It seemed like he was going to say something, maybe shout something at her, but he was quickly shut up by another scream "MARSHALL LEE, YOU DUMB, LITTLE, PRETTY GIRL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?!" Someone shouted behind Marshall, but Marceline couldn't see who. It was definitely a woman anyway 'Maybe his girlfriend' the tired Queen thought. All her muscles hurt, and she maybe had a broken wrist. She wanted it all to end. She wanted to sleep and take a bath.  
She looked at the guy wondering why he hadn't go to his girlfriend 'If she is his girlfriend' she thought, but the face of the black haired vampire showed Marceline that she wasn't his girlfriend. He looked angry, very angry. And even more scary and pissed off than before. Whoever that girl was, she was going to get some trouble for shouting at that vampire. He turned around to face a angry girl. She was floating too, but Marceline didn't care about that, she wasn't able to look at anything but her hair. It was messy as the boy's, but it looked stylized, and sort of cool, with the tips pointing in all directions. Actually it looked good, it wasn't that messy. It was fancy. And long, maybe back-length. It was hard to know. But none of those things mattered to Marceline actually. It was the color of her hair what was making Marceline stare at that hair. It was blue. Dark blue 'Electric blue' the Queen thought YOU DID NOT JUST CALLED ME DUMB, LITTLE, PRETTY GIRL!" The boy shouted "You're a dumb, little, pretty girl!" He shouted again 'The hell it this? It clear that he's not a girl' Marceline thought "Well, YEAH! If you haven't noticed I _am_ a girl! And I'm like, eight hundred years younger than you! I'm little!" The blue haired girl shouted back. A smirk appeared on the vampire face "Yeah, you are little. A baby, actually" he said. Now the girl face was red, and she was angry too, great. Let's have an angry vampires meeting! "You didn't" she said "Did" was the only thing the vampire said. The blue haired chick looked around, staring at the broken windows and the poor thing that used to be a dark red couch "I can handle things myself. I'm not a baby. But you! You broke our couch!" The floating girl screamed exasperated 'Maybe they are a couple. They won't last long' The Vampire Queen thought, "And..." She looked at Marceline. She looked surprised, maybe scared. But soon she was complaining and screaming again. Maybe a little bit more calmly anyway. "You hit Marceline? You're gonna scare her! How dare you hit a girl?!" She screamed and faced the vampire, she was so close to his face that she could kiss him. Marceline wonder why the blue haired girl knew her name "She attacked me first!" He excused himself "I'm going to attack you now!" She said and them rectified herself "Maybe later.." she whispered and floated backwards, looking around her destroyed house with a tired look. And then she looked at the Vampire Queen again "You _OK_ Marceline?" She askeed her "Don't be _nice_ to the enemy! How many times do I have to tell you not to ask the enemy if they are _alright_! They are enemies!" The black haired hot guy said, face palming himself "How do you know my name?" The Vampire Queen asked "Oh girl, we both know you. You know Marshall too...but that's obvious..." She answered looking at her broken couch. That answer didn't answer Marceline's doubts about how she know her. "I don't know that crazy bitch" Marceline heard the boy mutter under his breath "The only one who's bitchin' here it's you Marshall!" His friend shouted at him "I don't know any bitch named Marshall..." The Queen said, without realizing that the blue haired chick had smiled at her comment. And them she realized 'No way, I'd have to be as crazy as Simon to think that's true!' The Vamp thought while looking at the boy '"Tall, hot and sexy. Sort of a bad boy with black messy hair and pale blue skin" wasn't that how I described him?' Marceline thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice "You said...her name is Marceline?" The Vampire Queen didn't react when she heard her name, she was too busy trying not to freak out. But someone else was freaking out "GLOB NO! She can't be...!" She heard and finally turned to face a vampire. The only vampire she knew who was alive. They stared at each other eyes a sec. Wondering which will be the fastest way to kill each other, the fastest way to make that nightmare end. They looked away when the blue haired girl said "Marshall Lee, let me introduce you to Marceline Abadeer". And then the information sinked in, she couldn't deny it anymore.  
Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee. Simon, he was the one who started it all, heck, that man was crazy for sure. But wasn't Marceline crazy too then? She was thinking about the chance of that fictional vampire to...to exist. He couldn't be Marshall Lee, at least not that Marshall Lee.

She couldn't be...no, she could not be that Vampire Queen he once invented. It was all a game, it was all fictional! 'That's the thing about FanFiction!_ It's fictional_!' He thought and tried to calm down 'Come on boy, remember how did you described her? She is definitely not a female version of you, you'd be way hotter! Not that she's not hot, but...she can not be...' He thought, but denying it was only a waste of time. She was he, Marceline Abadeer, the girl who had steal his sleep a few times at night. The only one who had ever done that. Not even Ashley "You're Marshall Lee!" "You're Marceline" they said at the same time "Yeah, and I'm..." Th other girl tried to introduce herself but Marceline shut her up "You're from Simon's FanFiction!" Marceline said "No, you're from Simone's FanFiction!" the guy screamed, totally sure that it was _Simone_, not Simon "What are you talking about? I'm so not from that old man FanFiction" Marceline said "Yeah, you are, crazy girl!" Marshall said "Whoa, slow down boy. You're the one who is from the FanFiction here" she said "Not! You are!" Marshall shouted back "I created you! You're from the FanFiction!" Marceline screamed "_No one is fictional here_!" The blue haired girl shouted "In case that you haven't noticed, you are both real" the girl said. Marshall looked at her with eyes wide open "What? You know she's fictional. You heard me crea..." The girl talked before he could finish "No, you didn't created her. She was already there you useless prat! You and Simone just...re-discovered her. The same is applicable with you and Sim...on, I guess" the girl said. She seem to know a lot about her...and yet nothing at all. "Who are you?" The Vamp asked again, this time she was asking for the girl's name. The girl smiled, showing her white teeth. She didn't had fangs, like vampires...but she did had sharpie posterior teeth and premolars. Marshal looked rather annoyed when the girl, extending a hand towars Marceline, said "The name is Vankkei" what a weird name "And I guess you already met Marshall..." She said, her eyes pointing at the broken couch and the mess in the living room. Marceline felt ashamed. She wasn't expecting te ones who owned the couch were so nice...well, at least the girl was nice. The boy who owns Marshall Lee's name sighed "My bad" he said "I know, you hated that couch" the blue haired girl said and then walked towards the shame of couch "I would invite you to sit on our couch, but as it seems you don't like that very much, I'll ask you to take seat on the floor please. Marshall, go to the kitchen and bring us some apples, will you? No I'm not asking, go to the kitchen and get us some apples" she said. It wasn't as dark as before, it was the sunrise probably "Why?" The boy asked, maybe it wasn't usual on Vankkei to talk like that to stranger who just broke into her house, or maybe she had never ordered Marshall to do something before, anyway, it was weird. The girl sighed scared and looked to the ground "Because I need to tell Marceline something she hadn't realize yet. Maybe you should hear it too, Marsh" she said and bended her legs in a sitting position, floating in front of Marceline, who had decided to sit on the broken couch instead of the floor.

Marceline followed Marshall with her eyes while he took two red apples. She didn't trust him, yet she did trust Vankkei, it was hard not to. He made her way to the living room and tried to sit with Vankkei "No, you sit with Marceline, on the couch, which you two broke" she said. Marceline saw Marshall's face while he floated towards the couch and sat by her side, it was obvious he didn't trust her either, how could he? She was a fictional character, no matter what Vankkei says, he knew the truth. He gave Marceline an apple and started to drink the red of his apple looking at Vankkei who sighed again "I...I don't know how to say this guys.." She tried to begin "Glob, you might don't want to believe me...and you" she said looking at Marshall "Will definitely be mad at me once I say this, but... You need to know. Both of you" Marshall was confused, but he was calm. Vankkei took a deep breath and started to talk "So...maybe I should start telling you a little about myself Marceline" she said 'No, you should start by telling me why you know me' the Vampire Queen thought "I won't say much, because then it will be even harder to understand, but...let's just say I'm not from any particular place, I was born in a private little universe my parents discovered...so I don't really belong anywhere" she looked rather sad about her story, but she also looked a bit crazy, talking about her childhood or wathever in a moment like that "And...this is the part when you're gonna hate me, Marshall...I'm so sorry for not telling you before" Marshall's face was full with hurt, like if secrets didn't existed between them...at leas that was what he thought. Vankkei looked ashamed, sad and also worry "I..." Marshall's face make her keep talking "I can go from an universe to another, because I was born in a non-universe and I don't belong anywhere...I can universe-travel" she said, Marshall laughed a little "C'mon Vankkei, what are you talking about? Stop it" he said smiling at his friend, while growing at her the now gray apple, which she bite. Maybe it was like a tradition between those two, he drinks the red, she eats the gray. Anyway her friend ignored him and looked at Marceline's eyes. Marceline didn't knew what to think "I was traveling a few years ago...I can still remember that night... I was looking for my home, that non-universe I talked about a few seconds ago when I...I found it. It was so simple, I didn't realize where I was until. I couldn't find Marshall. It all looked so similar, I just thought I hadn't pass trough the portal and it closed in front of me, I didn't realize..." She said, Marceline knew that feeling. Everything looked so similar, you don't realize nothing until you go home "I decided to go home, but when I got there the door was closed, I decided to enter to the house using Marshall's window...I flew to that window, hoping to see Marshall there, playing his axe-bass...but that night I didn't find Marshall; the vampire playing the axe-bass was a _girl_. That's when I realize I wasn't in Aaa. I was lost in another universe. It wasn't my universe even tough it looked like mine. It was yours Marceline, I discovered it the next day, Ooo...it sounded so magnificent..."

_Ooo_, yes! That girl knows about Ooo! She knows Marceline is not crazy, or a fictional vampire. The Vamp sighed in relief, while the Vampire King looked at the floating girl in front of him amused "There was a pink princess, she was sort on annoying, and those adventurers...it was fun to watch them playing cards, or just relaxing and talking. But what I liked the most of Ooo was that female vampire who remind me so much of Marshall. How could she not remind me of him? It was a parallel universe! Anyway it was different in some aspects...The princess and the Vamp were friends, but something was wrong. They weren't as close as Marshall and our prince. And those boys...they were way too immature, but the most weird part was the Vamp. She always looked like if she was missing something, sad...angry. My Marshall is like that too, but...not so much, he laughs way more, and he does not let all those feeling just for himself and his music. I didn't knew what was wrong. How could it be so different...when it was so alike? And then I realized again" she stopped for a second "It was me, I am the changing factor. The reason why they looked so different. A few weeks later I found a portal to Marshall's universe and I came back. I never told Marshall about it, I knew he would like to come and I couldn't let him...I knew it was fine if I was there, but... A _parallel_ in his _parallel_ universe? What if he touches his parallel? Will both universes explode? Will they hurt each other even more, or will they be friends? Will everyone be in danger if I show Marshall this universe? As I dint knew, I didn't show him that, neither I show him my universe-travel powers...it could be dangerous if he started thinking about a parallel universe, and I knew he would... So I stayed quiet" and then everyone stayed quiet, Marshall was not only shocked, but angry. Marceline realized that she was, in fact, in another universe and it wasn't a childish joke, she wasn't home anymore. And Vankkei...she had just revealed her only secret, one that will help Marceline, but that might destroy her friendship with Marshall... She had just risk her most valuable friendship for a stranger she once stalked. Marshall slowly got up, while floating, and he talked "You lied to me" he said, really extending the vocals "I didn't lie...I just kept things" The girl said "We never, ever, had secrets before. I always told you everything, you know everything about me, even better than I know myself...but you kept a secret? A gigantic one?" Vankkei got up too "I had to! Please understand..." Vankkei looked at Marceline "Anyway, we have bigger things to worry about" Marshall exhaled "Yeah, because our friendship problems don't matter to you!" He said "You're right, they don't. Now, shut up and let Marceline talk, we must help her. She's the one in another universe" Said Vankkei, half-smiling, hoping Marshall to understand what she had did "I'm the one who feels like in another universe..." He said. Vankkei floated towards Marshall and placed a hand on his shoulder, it looked like a very intimate moment, and a sweet one too...but that wasn't their style "Oh, Marsh, our friendship will be just fine, now stop the whole "_Drama Queen_" thing and act like the Vampire King you acclaim to be, because man, this is way too girly" Vankkei said and they both laughed. Marceline speak then, "Shh...I'm having a crisis over here! Shut up, please" Marceline said and Vankkei got closer to her, smiling because she knew her friendship with Marshall will be just fine "If you want to scream, feel free to, you already woke me up anyways" she said. and so Marceline began to scream, something about killing Bubblegum if she dare dying her zombie poodle hair pink and cursing a damn vampire who was a lot like her because he have broke her wrist.

^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^LOL^^^*^^^^^*

So...this is the second chapter! Hope you liked it and...thanks for reading this. It means a lot to me. Thanks :) don't worry, Marcy and Mashy will become friends in the future...well, a lot more than friends, but whatever... And thanks for the review! :)

I like happy faces :):):):) :)


	3. The one with tomatoes and Maurice

Cap 3.

pop

pop

pop

POPCORN!...leave me, I'm weird.

And then she realized, it all sounded so...stupid. Okay, maybe she couldn't help but admit that she was in Simon's FanFiction, or parallel universe, or whatever it was. But she did have a word in the whole "I can universe-travel and my hair is naturally blue" thing, right? It all was so weird, and unbelievable; one moment she was fighting and the next one she was sitting on the worst couch ever (Which she broke) listening to a stalker made-up story. Because it had to be a story...Marceline, the Vampire Queen, really wished to believe that. But she knew that it wasn't like that. She could deny it over, and over again, but nothing would save her from the truth: she was _lost_, she was so _damn fucking lost_. And far from home, just for the record.

Marceline covered her face with her hands. She had been shouting and screaming for the past half hour, and she didn't feel like done yet. She didn't like it, being far from home, lost and without any chance of communicating with her friends. Or was she? "Wait!" Marceline screamed and the raven haired vampire and his electric blue haired friend jumped "Jeez, chill girl" she heard, what surprised Marceline was that it was the girl who said that, instead of the hot vampire at her side "You're saying you are...like..er..." How to say it without sounding like a jerk? "A creature that doesn't belong anywhere and that likes to stalk other creatures? Well, yes I am" she said jokingly. Marceline smiled, tired "Yeah, and you can..." She laughed a little "Universe-travel or wathever, right?" The Vamp said, hopefully "I see where this is going..." The blue haired creature of the night said "You can help me get home...I mean, Ooo...because this is kinda my house too, isn't it?" Marshall the Vampire King sighed, this was so not her house! 'C'mon, tell her Vankkei! Tell her we don't want her here and take her to whatever the hell she is from!' He thought, but his friend never, ever did what he expected to "Sure thing, this is your home. But I...er... Can't help you get back to Ooo" the Queen's jaw dropped "YOU CAN'T?!" Marceline said, or so she thought. Turns out Marshall screamed the very same thing "Hard to explain really, and you already have too much to think about right now, Marcy" whoa, hold on there 'Now she's calling her nicknames? What are those two? _BFFs_?!' The Vampire King thought, obviously jealous, though he would never admit it.

He saw how Marceline nodded with the head. Holy Grob, he though he might be looking like shit after that fight, but there was no way he could look worst than she did. She was deadly pale, more than usual, because of the whole being a vampire thing, and a while ago she had stopped floating, which means she was really tired and, despite he likes it or not, the sexy King of Vampires had to admit that it might be probably more difficult to handle all that universe-traveling stuff when you're actually in another universe. He couldn't help but feel sorry for that vampire, with her tired look, ripped clothes and broken wrist. It wasn't really her fault, was it? "Hey...you can take her to my bed if ya want. I'm not sleeping again anyways. I'll be off grocery shopping" he said to his very best friend Vankkei, who nodded in response "C'mon, you'll like Marshall's room. It just like yours, but with another floor, above his closet. It covers like, half of the bedroom" she said,hoping to make the Vamp feel a little more calm with her little chat, while leading her to the stairs. Poor thing! She could barely walk! "Why would Marshall want another floor?" She asked "He doesn't, but I convinced him a few months after he picked me up from that cave. I couldn't sleep above his bed for the rest of my possibly immortal life, could I?" She said smiling, but the Queen wasn't listening, she was already on Marshall's bed. That morning she slept as never before, but it surely wasn't because of how peacefully it was to sleep when you know someone's is right above you, sleeping too. Listening to that someone's breaths. And it definitely wasn't because of that smell...so sweet, dangerous and hot at the same time. It just calmed her down...suddenly she was asleep, dreaming about blue girls and grey apples...a vampire might be in her dream too. Just maybe.

Marshall sighed. The girls had been upstairs for a while now, and Vankkei was probably sleeping too. In the end, she was used to a vampire's bedtimes...she lived with one, and she used to sleep at the same time Marshall did, and so she wakes up at the same time too. Her whole life, somehow, was build around Marshall. And his life was build around hers too. He sighed again an took an umbrella. Then he floated towards the Candy Kingdom, he didn't really needed food. He could survive eating shades of red and, sometimes...every once in a while, blood. But it was obvious that Vankkei, in fact, needs food. She was alive, like, with heartbeats and all that. Those heartbeats were, maybe, the only thing that could calm him when he was angry. The strongest things in his whole life are those heartbeats, slower than other heartbeats, like if her heart was somehow dead too. Like an undead creature, like him. He loved Vankkei, how could he not? She was like a sister for him. A little sister, no, a baby sister, yeah, a baby sister with claws, because Vankkei have got some big, large and sharp black claws. So cute.  
So now he was grocery shopping for his little sister. Marshall never wanted a sister, but he didn't picked Vankkei...she picked him, like a duck. Yeah, Vankkei was a baby duck and he was a heartless mamma duck

'I am nuts' he whispered. He had just compared himself to a _duck_, a heartless mamma _duck_. He laughed at his ow thought and keept on flying, thinking about the last night...or dawn, events. First, he floated to the Candy Kingdom, hoping to spend a cool night watching movies without paying, and just when everything was going well in the "Horror movie night" it appeared, in front of his eyes, waving at him there it was, the fucking bitch, I mean witch of Ashley. How dare she? After what she did?! Vankkei told him plenty of times that she didn't liked Ashely, but Marshall Lee the hottie King thought that she was just jealous of the amount of attention he was giving to Ashley. He was so wrong, and he payed it with his tears, even tought he would never say it out loud. She walked towards him and Marshall noticed that Vankkei wasn't at his side anymore, she had turned in invisible and then she hold to his back in like a piggy ride, her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and making sure he could hear her breathings. It was her way to say 'Hey dude, this is your problem and all but I'm not letting you alone OK? Remember that I got your back ;)' or maybe it was just and habit, Vankkei spends a lot of time on Marshall's back, invisible, thats why Marshall's friend thought he was crazy when they first met him. Sometimes they used to find him muttering under his breath and laughing, little they knew the was that Vankkei was there. After a while, and under the threats of a psicologist, they decided to tell them the truth. Glob, they were mad! But after a while they forgave them, saying that they really, really liked Vankkei and so they wanted her in the group. After that they started to call Marshall an idiot for hiding the cool and childish girl from everyone, soon they stoped it. Maybe because Marshall decided to do a drama, maybe because Vankkei asked...or maybe it had been Fionna. Anyway they were all friends now, closer than ever and it had been all because of the little duck of Vankkei. Yeah, Marshall Lee loves Vankkei. So after that Marshall stared at Ashley "What d'ya want?" He asked harshly and his ex grinned. She was so hideous 'Why did I ever dated that _thing_?!' Marshy thought to himself "You, of course" the girl answered and Marshall glared at Ashely's eyes "Kidding, right?" He said calming himself, trying to synchronize his breathings with Vankkei's. It worked and sighed "Not getting with you ever again, leave me alone" he said and floated over his ex, who looked angrily at Marshall. After that he went to Bubba's place, and he got kicked out because Bubba was too busy with something. Then he finally decided to go home and catch some sleep, which he did for like 45 minutes, then an angry Vamp woke him up. Marshall sighed tiredly.

Finally he saw it, the Candy Kingdom, even thought it was 7 am, some shops were already open, which came in handy, because he was starving. While he passed trough the candy people, he could feel their hold breaths, pointing fingers and looks. "That's Marshall Lee, he tried to eat me once" they said "Or two...maybe it was three" okay, so he might have been hungry a time or two. That didn't make him a bad person, right? He reached his favorite store '**_Kill the vampire before he kills you_**' Yeah, the owner and Marshall weren't exactly friends, he could may have sucked the red from his red fish...but he didn't kill him. It died by itself a few days later. Anyway, the owner kept on thinking that Marshall was a fish murderer. He was so much more than that, but no one ever notices. For everyone but Vankkei, Bubba and Fionna, he is just The Vampire King, the heartless, bad and hot Vampire King. He was okay with that. "Hello Maurice, feeling red today, are we?" He teased, making fun of Maurice's color. He always calls it blood orange, but for Glob's sake! It was fucking red. Maurice, the lollipop, stared at Marshall in response "So, I want three carrots, two tomatoes, some Candy beef and letters soup, please" Marshy asked, hell yeah, he was a rude and reckless vampire who could eat everyone in that kingdom with one bite, but he had modals. He knew the word 'Please' and 'Thanks'. Bubba wasn't the only royal male in Aaa...LSP didn't count, he was weird and was always hitting on everyone "Hey, you know what? Make it three tomatoes and an apple" he said and took an apple from the counter. Maurice the lollipop looked at him wanting to kill him, but instead he said "You have to pay before eating" Marshall smirked "Oh that's okay, I ain't gonna eat this" and pressed his fang to the red apple "Or sucking. You can't suck anything without paying" and then Marshall handed him some candy money. It was so easy to get that, given the fact that it was made of Candy, an so was the rest of the kingdom. You could actually take a piece of your window and mold it for like fifteen minutes and **_BAM_**! Money, right in your hand. Of course that Candy people don't do that, they end up with a piece of Candy window on their hand and soon get busted by the banana guards. It's illegal to do that but, neither Marshall or Vankkei are known for doing "Legal" things. Maurice gave him the Candy bag and a Candy ticked, among with the change and an angry look, Glob that lollipop was rancorous. Marshall said thanks to the lollipop and floated back home, umbrella in hand hoping to eat something soon. That apple wasn't enough.

"Yo girl, I'm home!" Was the first thing she heard when she woke up, followed by the sound of a door closing and...a plastic bag? She couldn't hear any steps, so it had to be Marshall. She stretched herself and stand up, looking up to the roof, or something like that. She found herself under a wood floor, with a black cushion and a little fridge. On top of the cushion, floating, there was a night creature who had just woke up, her dark brown eyes looking right into Marceline's "OH MY GLOB! Marshall, she was sleeping!" She screamed "And so was I" she added. With her vampire ears the Vamp was able to hear everything, even the soft laugh contained by the vampire downstairs. Marceline got off the bed and tied her raven black hair into a way too long ponytail "Chill girl, it's Ok, what time is it anyway?" The Queen of the Vampires asked, feeling better than never before, stinking as never before "I dunno, I don't care" the creature said and jumped, falling on the bed and running downstairs "Marshy! D'ya bring me my tomato?" She said and a quiet "Yes, you prat!" Answered her. Marceline couldn't help but smile, what a relationship these two have. And then she smelled it and, oh it was awful, she almost threw up! So she decided to take a bath, Vankkei said that this was her house so she could totally take a bath, right? She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She undressed herself and entered in the shower where she found a little problem. That was surely Marshall's bathroom, because the only freaking shampoo in there was a men's one. Marceline considered for a second not washing her beautiful long raven hair with that thing, but her hair practically begged her for some shampoo, even if it was for man's. So the Vamp decided to **be brave** and started to wash her hair with that horrible thing. After a minute or so she started smelling the shampoo on her hair, it was by far not how she thought it would be. She liked it, it wasn't that sweet, it wasn't so...manly. It was kind of perfect actually, hot, sexy and sweet. Marceline wondered if that was how Marshall smelled. Soon she finished her shower time and rolled herself in a towel, feeling fresh and clean she walked outside the bathroom just to find herself into another freaking problem. She had no clothes, not even a freaking bra. She decided to call Vankkei, whom she now considered her only friend in that universe. She opened the door a little and called her "Vankkei..." A mouthfully Vankkei answered "Wadd?" She asked and Marshall scolded her for spitting the food "Come please. Now" Vankkei looked at her roomie and sighed "Coming Marcy" She said and started to float to the room, where she found a shy Marceline "Need clothes, don't ya?" She said smiling "Well, you're kinda of slim and so am I but...I'm like, more _curvy_ so my clothes will not suit you perfectly. Let's see what I can do with my claws, OK?" She talked again, more to herself than to anyone else. Vankkei walked to the closet and opened the drawer, took a pair of jean shorts and some blue underwear "You're lucky, I haven't use those" she said and handed Marceline the underwear "I repeat you, they won't really suit you, but we'll see what we can do" she gave her a smile and closed the drawer, then took a grey plaid of a bunch of grey plaids. Just the clothes Marceline said Marshall would use, in the FanFiction. But well, this isn't a FanFiction "So...Marshall's shirt suits everyone, and with a belt you can put this on.." The brown eyed girl said, leaving the knee-length jeans and the plaid on the bed "Gimme those, Marcy" she said, taking some thread and needle. Marceline the Vampire Queen did as she asked and waited. Half hour later she was wearing the clothes, which were surprisingly comfortable, and went downstairs with Vankkei "Hey, what took you so long?" The raven haired guy asked "Is that my shirt?" He said "I'm sorry. I don't really have any clothes right now" said an ashamed Marceline. The sexy guy smiled "It's OK, I don't hate you anymore, so you can wear my stuff...no, just that one. No more" he said and his friend laughed, hugging him from the back, let's call it "piggy-ridding his back" even tought it's not a word, it describes it very well so...yeah. "You hated me before? How could you? I'm like...you" Marceline said "For like, the fifth time since you woke up, he is not YOU, you two are two totally different persons whose life's happen to be parallel" Vankkei said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world "Yeah, right. Eat your scrambled eggs before they get even more cold Vankkei" her friend said and she floated backwards on her back, pretending to swim "Not hungry, give em' to Marceline" the blue haired girl said and Marshall handed the eggs to Marceline, who refused them "I am a vampire, I eat shades of red, not scrambled candy eggs" the Vamp said, smirking "Oh, right. I kinda of ate the last red thing but...Wait, I think there's a tomato in the fridge" and he floated towards the fridge, where an angry girl was protecting her tomato _**"Not my tomato, you bitch**_**"** she said really slowly, showing her sharp teeth and large black claws, which used to be shorter 'Oh, she can change the appearance of her teeth and claws, that's cool" Marceline thought "Okay, okay...I'm sorry, no one is going to eat your tomato, but you know, I kinda bought it for Marceline. You know, the red and all" he tried to explain "Nope" the electric blue haired girl wearing knee-length black converse and black jeans with a blue t-shirt and a black Hogwarts sweatshirt said. Marceline understood then the fact that Vankkei would rather give Marceline her underwear than her tomato. And Marshall understood that too. Marshall laughed hard floating on his back and managed to said between laughs "We...ha..shou...should viss..vissit PG...he is sure to have ...hahaaahaaahaaaaa!" and then he couldn't take it anymore, good thing that Vankkei understood what he mean"C'mon Marcy, we're off to the Candy Kingdom!" She said and grabbed an umbrella and waited for Marshall to calm down, when he didn't, Vankkei gave Marceline the umbrella and punched Marshall on his tummy "Done" she said and floated out the door, flying upside down, her head pointing to the floor and her feet facing Marceline's head "Hi" The Vampire Queen said, smiling. Vankkei smiled and moved her feet "They say hi" she explained, her shirt fell showing her tummy but nothing else, because her arms were crossed over her chest, so her shirt couldn't go further. If Marceline was a boy, she could say that Vankkei was hot, a hot blue haired childish girl with a hot raven haired bad little boy as a friend. The raven haired hot and sexy guy floated towards his friend and fixed her shirt with one hand, he was holding the black umbrella with the other one "You'll get used to this, it happend quite frequently" Marshall said while Vankkei similed at the Vamp, who couldn't help but laugh. She found a better way to let all her feelings go away than shouting, yeah, laughing was good. She forgot when was the last time she had a reason to laugh. Oh, yes, that time her friend Peebles told her that she had found another universe. Wow, she never thought she would actually laugh at that in that universe. Another universe, without her friends and lost, totally lost, but well, Aaa wasn't that bad. She smiled again. "Lets go, you're sure to be starving" the King said to the Queen, and then he flew to the Candy Kingdom with the girls, one with and umbrella, the other one flying upside down. They made it to the Candy Kingdom and flew trough the crowd "They're not going to let us pass. They're not aware of our friendship with Bubba..." Vankkei said, looking at the Banana Guards rather angry. Marceline knew that feeling, not being able to tell everyone you're friends with a princess or prince because of the Candy people, who are afraid of you. Marceline wonder if they were afraid of Vankkei too, probably "Don't worry, we'll fly through his window and give him a little surprise" Vankkei looked at him "What if he's only wearing underwear?" the blue haired one asked and the King of Vampires answered her "Nothing we haven't see before" Vankkei nodded "Yeah, I remember now" she said smirking "I've never seen Bubblegum wearing only underwear, and I don't want to" Marceline said, confused "Marshy and Bubba are way closer than you and...Bubblegirl?" Vankkei answered, Marceline remembered listening to something like that, when Vankkei was explaining her that she was in another universe, but anyways, she still wondered why, not that it mattered right now. Marceline just wanted to eat something red, and seeing pink everywhere wasn't helping.

Marshall finally made it to the prince's window, where a not so annoying pink prince wasn't expecting him, his friend or his parallel. This was surely going to be a blast.

...:)...:)...:)...:)...:)...:)

Hey, you liked it? So, I know that they arent supposed to know Converse either, but its easier that way. So if you have any questions about this chapter or anything you can ask me, I know that what I write is weird and a little hard to understand. So hope you liked it and thanks for reading, it really means the world for me. :)

You know what? I'm gonna make things easier for you, so this is what you need to know:

1.- first of all, Vankkei is only on Aaa, so some things are different, Mashall isn't as lonely as Marceline and his friendship with Gumball is way more deeper than Bubblegum's with Marceline. I'll explain that later.

2.-The three of them, Maceline, Marshall and Vankkei LOVE Harry Potter some other character will in next chapters (That's because I find it quite difficult to write something without putting a Harry Potter reference)

3.-No, Marshall and Vankkei have never, ever been together. I know no one asked that but, if anyone was wondering, there's the answer.

4.-Rembember in the second chapter that I said that Vankkei is like, eight hundred years younger than Marshall? Well, she is. She's 237 years old.

That's all.

Hey, did you noticed the "BE BRAVE" part? Divergent? Get it? :)


	4. The one with a pink prince and red

Cap 4.-

.

.

.

.

...ok, here it is.

The prince of the Candy Kingdom couldn't be more polite, good or girly. His citizens loved him, and the feeling was mutual. But there was one thing that the prince haven't been able to tell his royal subjects: his best friend in the whole land of Aaa was the same creature they all hated or were afraid of, Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He haven't been able to tell them about his friendship with the vampire because Marshall was, in fact, a bad guy. He would get dozens of complains about Marshall every day, the worst part was that his citizens didn't even look for someone else to blame. The one who steal their candy chickens or ate their orange pie could be right in the street, chicken in hand and pie in mouth, and they wouldn't see it. They would run to their houses, write a complain and blame _Marshall Lee_. Prince Gumball knew that Marshall wasn't that bad, Marshall was convinced that he was bad, but he wasn't. No one who could go to a forest on fire to save his best friends cat could be mean. No one who would always be at his window when he needed help could be bad; but his citizens didn't think the same thing, they were so used to the idea of Marshall scaring them and eating the red from their houses that there was no way, no damn way they could even try to think of him as a good guy, even if Prince Gumball tried to explain them...but he couldn't because Marshall was sort of bad, not as bad as everyone believed, but bad. And Marshall didn't want anyone to know that he could do good things. He would never let Prince Gumball tell his royal subjects that he wasn't that bad. But the Candy prince would never let his royal subjects get between them, Marshall was his best friend, no matter what his subjects say. And there was that girl too, he really liked her. You could say she was bad too, but just a little. She was _mischievous_. And kind and sort of sweet when she wanted to, she was a real friend. A loyal friend, she was _**good, and kind and brave**_, and Marsh was lucky to have her at his back. Literally, every time they would come to his castle she was piggy-back ridding him, a smile on her face. He really liked Fionna too, she was his best friend. A blond hero with a cat. She was brave, and cool and would never say no to the ones who need her, she was so lovely and sweet! And so innocent. She was beautiful, yeah. But the thing between them have been a little bit weird, she had the biggest crush on him and he didn't realize until it was too late, he had already hurt her. He apology to her loads of times and in the end she forgave him, with a smile, she was always smiling.

Those three were his best friends, and he was proud of it.

The pink prince yawned again. The amount of paperwork he had to do was so tedious, he almost wished for Marshall to come through his window and try to eat Peppermint maid, so he could have an excuse for not making the paperwork he hated so much. Little did he know was that his wish would come true, just not the way he would expect. The curtains of his room were closed, so by the time Marshall made it to his window Gumball didn't notice and kept on working and working 'He would know by now that he shouldn't close his curtains! He can't see me when I come to visit, which happens a lot!" The King of Vampires thought while smashing the window with his hand "Psh! Bubba! Open me you butt!" He shouted at him. A second later the curtains were open and so was the window and a prince was there, weird-ed out. He let his friend pass inside "Why do you always have to shout? I gave you my window key so you could just come inside without shouting, Marshall" the prince said, looking rather angry "Sorry, important things we have here, no time. And you really expect me to stop to open your fucking window with that Sun? I could burn to death!" The King said with his signature smirk. His friend smiled back and nodded in agreement "My apologies" Bubba said and in that moment Vankkei tried to come inside, but given the fact that she was upside down it was really hard "Ugh! I give up, I'm tired of being upside down" she cried and entered the room, smiling at Bubba, who smiled back. And thenshe threw herself onto Bubba, hugging him "Agh!" The prince cried and tried to free himself from the girls hug. She always hugged him, no matter what. Soon she was on top of him, her legs at the sides of his neck, sitting on his shoulders, her hands on his pink bubblegum hair "How ya doing?" She asked happily "feeling crushed" he answered, not noticing the other girl in the room, looking confused at him "He is the prince? He's so...pink" the raven haired girl said and Bubba finally noticed her. His jaw dropped when he saw her, she was...so alike Marshall, could it be possible? After four years of his break-up with Ashley? Did Marshall had a girlfriend? That was a legit thought, she was so alike him, and Marshall brought her, so she had to be something from him 'I'm so happy for him, he really deserves some love!' He thought. And looked at the girl once more. Red knee-length boots, some jean shorts and Marshall's plaid 'She's definitely his girlfriend' the prince thought again and examined the girl. Bite marks. She had two red bite marks on her neck, she was a vampire. But, there were no other vampires than Marshall...did he...bite her? Bubba decided to introduce himself "Hello m'lady, I'm prince Bubba Gumball, from the land of Aaa" he said "What's up? I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen, hey, can I eat that pen?" She said, looking at the red pen he was holding. He gave it to her, amused. The Vamp started to drink the red, which was a relief to her 'Oh my Glob! She said Vampire Queen? That son of a bitch got married and didn't invited me?! How dare he!' Bubba thought, definitely hurt. Marshall realized and laughed at his friend "I'm not married if that's what you're thinking" he said "I know" Bubba lied and Marshall rolled his eyes "You don't happen to have more red things, do you?" Vankkei asked Bubba, who had forgot about her. He pointed at a cabinet in the back of the room "That's full of red stuff" he added and looked at Marceline "How long have you been a vampire?" He asked and the girl stopped drinking a red pillow "I dunno, I was bite when I was seven and I'm a thousand and six years old...do the math, dude" she said and started to drink again 'how long have been since she last feed herself?' Bubba thought. He was thinking a lot. A voice got him out of his thoughts "She's not from here, hard to explain really, but we'll do our best. Just let her drink a little bit more, she's hungry" Vankkei whispered to his ear and Bubba nodded in response. A few minutes later Marceline finished and excused herself for eating so much "I was starving" she said "No problem" Bubba replied. "So, Vankkei here told me you're not from here. Mind if I ask you where are you from?" The pink prince asked and Marceline smiled, he was a lot like her best friend Bubblegum. Bubblegum! She was supposed to meet her that day at 3:30 am outside the kingdom, how did she forgot? "From...uh..." She didn't knew how to explain it, Vankkei made it sound so easy, but it wasn't "Hey, hand me that marker, please" Vankkei said and Bubba walked towards the blackboard, Vankkei on his shoulders, and grabbed a red marker. He gave it to Vankkei and she started to draw some lines. Two large horizontal lines, parallel to each other. A little square between them, a triangle by the first line, on the left side, and a circle, on the opposite side of the other line.

Marshall and Marceline were floating behind them, looking at the drawing on the blackboard. Marceline pointed at the first line, the one with the circle at it's side, and said "That's my universe, isn't it?" Vankkei nodded and started to write something again "What do you mean by 'my universe' m'am? This is clearly your universe" Bubba said and Marceline smiled at him "Keep your mind open boy, you're about to hear some weir stuff" was the only thing she said. Then they both looked at the blackboard again the worlds "UNIVERSE-TRAVEL" on it. Bubba looked up, at Vankkei, who smiled at him, showing her sharp teeth and started to talk.

.

.

.

"So...you're not from here" Bubba said, an hour later, in the kitchen "Nope" Vankkei answered again "Neither is she" he added, looking at Marceline who was playing with Marshall, something like _'I can eat more strawberries than you'_ game. She was winning. By far. "And, those universes you talked me about...yours and Marceline's, why didn't I found them too? If I'm that smart princess parallel I should have found them" he said, his eyes wide open, looking at Vankkei as never before, but she didn't mind "Because I make sure you would never, ever try to find them" Vankkei answered "Yes, because you weren't sure what will happen if we touched our parallels" and Vankkei smiled "Exactly" then the boy's face was serious again "And why couldn't we find your universe, if it's the middle of our universes" he asked "Because I only drew the important universes, there are like, hundreds of little universes in the middle of Ooo and Aaa. I haven't been able to find it myself" she recognized. Bubba was taking notes, what a sexy nerd "And..." He stopped "I have no more questions" he said "FINALLY" a voice shouted from behind, it was Marshall "Now we can move to Marceline's questions" Vankkei said. Marceline looked at everyone "I have only one question" she said, slowly. Vankkei floated on her back, her hands behind her head, resting "Shot me" she said and Marshall laughed, Bubba did the same, even Marceline laughed "Earlier today you said you couldn't help me get back home, but you didn't tell me why. I want to know" Marceline said "Oh...that's because the whole concept of universe-traveling isn't as simple as you would think. Every day there's a factor in the nature that makes two universes get closer, for example, when there's fog, the Lumpy Space Universe is way closer" she said "Is that even an universe?" Marshall asked and Bubba slapped him in the back of his head "Of course, you prat!" Then Marceline asked Vankkei to continue "I don't know what is the factor we need to find your universe" she finally said "But you have been there lots of times!" Marceline screamed, feeling desperate "No, I have not! Why do you think that?" Vankkei asked, offended "Well...Bonnie said that a portal to this universe was opening and closing every amout of time for the last seven years" she explained herself and this time it was Bubba the one who answered "Of course, given the fact that this two universes are parallel it's obvious that there's a portal to each other, and the fact that Vankkei crossed one of them altered the portals composition, so now they're opening every once in a while, but just for a minute or two, I guess" he said looking at his notes. Marshall tried to think why Vankkei's presence on that universe altered the things. Maybe it was because no one had ever crossed one of this natural portals and Vankkei did...she did! "That's it!" Marshall shouted, floating above everyone "That's why you find it so hard to came back, you didn't opened the portal that landed you on Ooo, you just thought you did" Marshall the Vampire King tried to explain himself. Bubba got up jumping "That's right! That's why the portals composition changed, someone crossed them and then tried to open another portal, all at the same time! you truly are a genius, Marshall" he declared. Marceline sighed "So I'm suppose to wait until another portal is open, Glob knows where?" She asked angrily and Vankkei looked at her, sadnes in her eyes "Well...maybe I could help!" Bubba said, walking towards Marceline and placing his hand on her shoulder "I'll do a research of every portal that opened here, and with some calculation and experiments, maybe with Vankkei's help..." ("What?" Vankkei said, but no one listened to her) "...I could find the factor! Or even better, build a portal!" He said exited and Marceline sighed in relief "Yeah! Thank you, thank you so much prince Gumball!" She said, floating happily "No problem, I'll do some research right now! Follow me Vankkei" he said, and even though it seemed like Vankkei wasn't willing to move, she ended up following Bubba. Peppermint maid entered in the kitchen in that moment "S-sir Marshall Lee...what can I do for you?" She asked scared. She knew about Bubba and Marshall's friendship, and never said anything about it because, she knew that deep, deep down Marshall really appreciated her prince. That didn't mean she wasn't scared of him, or crazy, because Peppermint maid thought she was crazy, seeing two Marshall's. Marceline smiled, showing her fangs and extended a hand towards the maid "Hi there, I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen and no, I'm not married to this jerk over here" she said pointing at Marshall. Peppermint maid smiled scared 'Why! One was enough, now _two_? Why prince Gumball, why can't you pick a bunny as a friend!' She though "We don't really want anything, thanks. We'll stay around here for a while, though" Marshall told and Peppermint maid leave, shivering. Marceline looked at Marshall "Why are we staying?" She said and Marshall looked embarassed "I refuse to leave Vankkei here, Glob know what could happen! She could eat Bubba, or Bubba could try experiments on her..." He said, more to himself than to anyone else. Marceline did a weir face (:P face) 'I would never be that paranoid' she though, but she was lying. She would, for Ice King...maybe for Finn too. No, she wasn't going to think about Finn and Jake, that would depress her "Let's go then, we'll catch some rest here" the King looked at Marceline "You already slept for like, five hours" he said "How many hours do you sleep a day?" Marceline asked, thinking that, if he was her parallel, she should know the answer "I dunno, like...seven per day" Marcy smiled "That's on weekdays, how 'bout weekends?" She asked "Like...eleven?" He answered smiling at the hot vampiress in front of him "Today's Sunday I think, so we still need to sleep" she decided and Marshall nodded seriously "You're totally right" he declared and decided if he should say it or no...he decided that it wouldn't make any difference, anyway "Come, I'll show you the room Bubba gave me, I decorate it myself and all!" He said and flew upstairs. Marceline knew exactly where it would be, second door at the right, fifth floor. Two floors over the prince's bedroom. Her room was there too, but in another universe. An universe she would not see in a while, but that didn't mattered, because Aaa looked exactly like Ooo. She wonder where she would stay in Aaa...maybe Vankkei would offer her home, and Marshall would say yes. Maybe the prince would give her a room. Anyway, she knew she would be Ok. She had friends now. She liked having friends

Down in the dungeons, where the prince's lab was (I dunno where it truly is, but in my story it in the dungeons) a night creature was admiring some glowing liquid in a bottle. It was yellow, and reminded her to a liquid banana. Maybe it was a liquid banana. She turned to see the prince in his lab coat and brown googles. He was typing something on a gigantic computer, green letters appeared on the black screen, a sequence of numbers an letters with no sense to Vankkei "Is that your date base?" She asked floating near the prince, breathing on his neck. The prince smiled at how intuitive his friend was "Yeah..." behind him he could practically _feel _the girl's smirk "You'll never find it. I put a code password" she said, leaning on a wall. She was now in the other side of the room, looking bored at some candy eyes. Bubba looked at her "When did you...how?" He asked smiling, yeah, his friend was smart, she could be a thief! Vankkei smirked "Doesn't matter, let's find some portals" she said and floated towards the gigantic computer, placing her hand in the keyboard, typing "KING" as the password. Suddenly a graphic appeared, followed by a list with the portals, another page with some images. She smirked again "It's portal-research time" she muttered to herself. By her side, the prince smiled too "Hell yeah" he said. And like that, the research started. It was weird to see at those purple shapeless thing appear over and over again, just to close almost at the same time. Different days, different weather, the same place. There was no common factor! I was like if they only appeared when they wanted to, nothing fits. No fog, no Sun, no specific temperature. Nothing but night, it was always when it was dark and you could see the night sky above you. Bubba punched the table once more, he was so exasperated! "Nothing but the night sky?" Vankkei asked herself and leaned back on the prince's back "Yes, is it possible that they only open themselves when they want to?" He asked, looking at his notes. It was senseless, but he had to help Marceline. It was the right thing to do. Suddenly a strong noise made them both jump "What was that?" Bubba asked Vankkei "It came from upstairs" she said. Bubba smiled, happy to have something to do to distract himself from that other tedious work "Coming?" He asked his friend while taking off his lab coat and googles "On your back" she answered and "piggy-back ride" him.

Marceline floated and entered the room where Marshall was, it was big. And red...she could see lots of little black details everywhere, the curtains were closed so it was dark. She was able to see a bed, big enough for three people, also a chest drawer and a closet. They were all black. A huge desk on the right side of the door, with some paper on it 'They must be songs' Marceline thought. On the right side of the room was a door, Marcy floated there and saw a bathroom divided in two, like a parallel bathroom. The left part was grey and had a little mirror. It had a door, too. In the right side everything was dark blue and withe, with black details on the withe part. Marceline leaned closer and realized that they were names "Bubba, Marshy, Fi, Cake, Little Candle, Peppermint maid, Raspberry prince, LSP, Breakfast prince..." The whole kingdom was there! Some names reappeared over and over again, like Marshall's, Bubba's and Fionna's. She smiled 'That girl is so sweet...ugh, maybe way too sweet" she thought and floated out the bathroom. Marshall was already sleeping, floating above his bed. Marceline could say that he was sleeping because, when she touched his face with a wood stick over and over, and over again he kept snoring. She decided that, if he was sleeping above the bed, she could sleep on the bed. And so she did. She woke up six hours later by a huge sound, when she got up trying to find whatever was now broken, her head smashed against something quite soft "Hey girl! That's my butt you're touching!" Marshall said, half angry, half joking. Marceline's checks flushed and she quickly got out of the bed, jumping, and landed with her face on the floor. She heard Marshall moving. She opened her eyes slowly, still on the floor. In front of her, looking at her eyes, there was a pair of beautiful black-red eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xxxxmxxxxmxxxxmxxxmxxxxmxxxmxxmxmxmxcxxmxxxmxxxmmx

Hell yeah, another chapter! So, did you see my Harry Potter reference here? "Good, and kind and brave" like Cedric! Ok. I'll stop

Also, you'll see Bubba's mad-scientist side on the next chapter, but don't worry, Vankkei can handle it.

I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the reviews and favorites, follows...everything. Thank you guys, you rock!

I'll update soon. And if you have any questions, tell me in the reviews, I'll try to answer them.

:)


	5. The one with Fire Wolves and breakfasts

Cap 5.-

Yeah! Remember I told you that you would see Bubba's mad-scientist side here, huh? Well I LIED, I wanted to, but ended up doing something different. I've realized that I haven't start the whole Marcelee thing so...um, I'll start it soon, in the next chapter maybe. So yeah, I'm starting to write the romance side of this story RIGHT NOW!

I'm so nervous...

* * *

.

.

.

The owner of those beautiful red-black eyes was a Fire Wolf. A baby Fire Wolf that, surprising Marceline, wasn't burning anything. He was some sort of rare specimen of Fire Wolf, because the usual Fire Wolves have yellowish eyes, instead of black-red ones. She got up, or tried to. Marshall was sitting on her back smirking at her "The lump are you doing on my back, Marshall?!" Marceline asked a bit irritated. Marshall grinned "Having some fun, what are you doing under me, huh?" He asked and Marceline decided that she wasn't going to be in that situation, just when she was about to fly over the vampire and kick him in the gut, they heard a tiny bark. They turned to face the little cub. Marceline placed a hand under her chin and asked "Having troubles my little friend?" In response the Fire Wolf barked sadly. It was tangled in a cable, a lamp cable. 'So he was playing and got tangled with that devilish thing and...broke the lamp..._great_' she thought. The puppy was, in fact, cute. It was there, with his eyes wide open, moving his tail and with his tongue out. His head leaned to the left. It had a black collar with silver details, but Marceline couldn't read what was on it "Hey jackass, why don't you do something productive and help the little thingy?" The Queen asked to the King, who did nothing for a second, and then flew and took the cub in his hands, he was so little, book size maybe. The King of Vampires untangled the cub, who licked his face happily, like saying "Thank you!". Marceline got up and stared at him "Why isn't it burning anything?" She asked and then corrected herself "What is a Fire Wolf cub doing in the Candy Castle anyways?" Se asked, fearfully. Once Marceline brought a Fire Wolf to the Candy Castle, well, Bubblegum's Candy Castle. Everything it touched started to melt and soon they were on a candy swamp. Bubblegum was so mad that she flipped a table. Bubblegum always flips tables whenever she's angry. The memories of how they managed to get the Fire Wolf out of the Candy Kingdom were still a little fuzzy, it involved a lot of ropes though.

But before Marshall could answer Marceline's question, someone entered in the room, flying, and took the cub in her hands. Vankkei was a few inches above Marshall's head and was looking at him, even though she wasn't giving that death-stare to Marceline, she felt a little scared "Please tell me you didn't throw Ice Cream at the wall again and that the sound that we heard wasn't because of him" the night creature said and Marceline hold a laugh on her throat 'Ice Cream? What kind of name for a Fire Wolf is _Ice Cream_?' Marceline thought, but said nothing "It was just once Vankkei, and it was an accident! I didn't mean to! He burned me!" Marshall tried to defend himself and Bubba, behind them, at the door, laughed "Answer me" said his friend and showed him her sharp teeth, in response Marshall showed his fangs and hissed, while at the same time smiled "It got tangled in a cable and broke a lamp, nothing else happened to him, no one...throw him to a wall" Marceline declared and death-stare at Marshall "How could you throw something so cute to a wall?" She asked, looking at the puppy, who was happily licking Vankkei's face. Bubba laughed once again and entered in the room "It was an accident, I was trying to find a way to make him stop burning things when Marshall took the just born cup, saying that I had no right to experiment on his "sister's" pet and...he got burn" the prince said, grinning at the memories. Marshall stuck his tongue at him and crossed his arms over his chest "So that thing is your pet AND doesn't burn anything?" Marceline asked and floated near Vankkei, who nodded in response "Yup, in the end and without Marshall's interruptions -Marshall rolled his eyes at this- Bubba was able to find a serum that made my little Fife Wolf cub...unable to burn anything... I know it sounds horrible, doing that to a poor cub, but...it's family didn't want him, if you see it from other point of view, we saved him" Vankkei told the Vampire Queen, who nodded in response. Marshall floated toward the pieces of the broken lamp and picked them up "Sorry for the lamp Gumball" Marshall apologized "Don't be, it was YOUR lamp anyways" said the prince. Vankkei sat above the bed and left Ice Cream run free around the bedroom "Why was it Marshall's lamp? I mean, this is the Candy Castle" Asked Vankkei "Because, my lady, this is Marshall's bedroom" Bubba answered and called Peppermint maid, who entered in the bedroom with a broom and a dustpan. The prince could swear that when she came in, her face turned dead-pale, and he noticed when Marshall and Vankkei, both smiled at her, showing their fangs. When Peppermint maid left, she was shivering. Bubba looked at his friends and frowned "Alright guys, what did you do to her?" He asked and the King of Vampires hold a laugh on his throat while Vankkei laugh soundly, holding her tummy. Her best friend punched her arm, friendly, while saying "It's not cool to laugh at others misfortunes" she laughed even harder "It isn't cool to be the author of those misfortunes either, Marsh" by that moment both Marceline and Bubba were dying to know what did those devilish creatures had done, as it seemed that none of them was going to talk, Marceline decided to ask "Stop it guys, and tell us what the hell you did" the prince smiled 'she has Marshall's poor sense of patience...no wonder why they're parallels' he thought, not really paying attention to Marshall's explanation. Now that he was more clear-minded he could see their coincidences perfectly, it wasn't only the hair color, black as the blackest of nights, or the color of their eyes...even though Matshall's eyes were a bit clearer than Marceline's. No, it wasn't any of those things but their way to be, they had the same sense of humor, he guessed, the same lack of patience and, he was seeing clearer now, the same annoying smirk. Wait, was she smirking? The prince of the Candy Kingdom started to put some attention on what his best friend was saying "Yeah, we _did_. And then Marsh licked her! She was so terrified! Like...oh Glob, her face! You'd love to see her face!" Said a happy, way too happy Vankkei "Maybe we could repeat that, imagine what we could do to her! Two vampires licking her red stripes while Vankkei pretends to eat her! Oh, she'll be so scared!" Marceline replied, suddenly happy too.

Even though the whole idea of scaring the poor mint didn't make him feel very pleased about his friends, Bubba decided to say nothing. Marceline had been so scared about the idea of being stuck in another universe that Bubba decided to let her have a moment of joy. It's true, Marceline the Vampire Queen showed in no moment her fear, but as Marshall Lee's best friend Bubba could tell when he was scared, or upset. Another similitude, both of them were like a close book, you had to make your best to see through them. Vankkei had no problem with that, though. Sometimes Gumball would swear that she's able to read his mind, therefor Marceline's mind "Psh, Vankkei...why does Bubba have that idiot face? I don't think he's listening" Marshall told Vankkei, in a soft voice, hoping not to disturb Bubba "How rude!" Marceline joked, chuckling and the King of Vampires smiled "Oh yes, how dare he?" He said and just then Vankkei snapped her fingers in front of Bubba's face, who looked around confused "What Vankkei?" The prince snapped "Jeez, rude dude" Vankkei said to Bubba, who was a little pissed because everyone was smirking at him 'Ugh, their smirks are so annoying!' he thought, but smiled anyway, because that's how his friends are and, even though they really piss him off sometimes, he learned to accept that "Sorry girl" he said "Hey...um, prince Gumball, how's the portal stuff research going?" Asked Marceline, a bit concerned "Please, call me Bubba, it's okay really. I um... Haven't found anything yet" he answered and Marceline's jaw dropped. Again. "We really tried, and we'll keep on trying but, so far we have nothing at all" Vankkei told to the Queen of Vampires and sighed "I'm sick of science, how do you stand science. Bubba?" asked the blue haired girl, smiling a little. Ice Cream howled, trying to get Marshall's attention "What?" Asked Marshall and the cub did as one would expect. Nothing. Of course, most animals don't talk "It doesn't talk smartarse!" Said Marceline, then she asked "It doesn't, right?" Bubba stared at her "No ma'am, he does not talk" explained the prince, a smile on his lips. Marceline took the Fire Wolf cub on her hands and picked him up to eye level, it was so cute "I think he's hungry" Vankkei said and everyone realized then that they were hungry, like, it was 5 am when Marshall and the girls showed up at the Candy Castle and none of them have had breakfast "I'll ask Cinnamon Bun to prepare us something for dinner" Bubba said, hoping that will solve the problem "_Or_...you could ask Peppermint maid to do it" said Marceline grinning "Oh my, you just want to scare her, don't you?" the royal male made of candy asked, his hands on his hips and a worried expression. The Vamp smiled and made a fake face of sweetness "That doesn't suit you Marceline" said Marshall and the Queen of Vampires gave him an angry face "What? I know myself and I'm not sweet" Vankkei hissed "Heck, you're not sweet enough for Bubba..." She said, a mischievous smile on her face and both Bubba and Marshall made fake laughs "Ha ha, okay we get it, our bromance and all, right?" Vankkei smiled, a wide smile "C'mon, as bros you're great! And it's cool to ship you guys sometimes...not too much, though, that would be weird" she declared and the guys sighed, she was an insufferable shipper, she was able to ship everything. Is that apple next to that pineapple? **_Let's ship it!_** Oh my Glob, it's noon and the Moon is still in the sky with the Sun? **_let's ship it!_** She could ship everything, even Hedwig and the Giant Squid. For Vankkei there were no limits "I guess we'll have to live with that" said Bubba "But you know that we are so not gay, right?" Marshall asked, and Vankkei nodded in response "Hey, I'm hungry! Can you guys hurry up! Stop talking!" Marceline demanded, she could survive eating only shades of red but right now she was looking forward to some pancakes. Bacon pancakes. 'Don't think of Jake, you'll see him soon' Marceline told to herself. She wished it was true, but a part of her being still screamed that she shouldn't lie to herself "Oh, of course, of course... Please follow me to the dinning room, we'll eat there" the prince said and walked outside the bedroom, Ice Cream followed him happily. Vankkei decided that it would be a great moment to start a race "Wanna do a race? The last one to get to Bubba will...uh, will sleep on the couch!" She shouted and Marceline looked at her confused "On the couch?" The Vamp asked and even though the hot vampire at her side looked just as confused, Vankkei looked at Marceline like if she was crazy "Duh, were do you think you would sleep? On my cushion? HA! No" and like that she was on the door, with the vampires too "One...two...two and a half...two and three quarters..." And if she was thinking of ever saying '_Three_' well, she couldn't. Marceline did it first "THREE!" And she flew to the dinning room, but the other two flying creatures weren't so far from her, soon Marceline realized that she was going to sleep on the couch. Marshall passed her in matter of seconds, Glob knows how but he was faster than Marceline, a lot. And Vankkei was faster too, the only thing Marceline saw of Vankkei when she flew by her side was her blue hair. Just that. Marceline cursed under her breath and flew as faster as she could, but by the time she found them Vankkei was already with Bubba and Marshall was examining some raspberries. He...he was examining raspberries! He hadn't touch Bubba yet! Again, as faster as the Queen of vampires could she flew and smashed Bubba "The fuck Marceline?" asked Marshall, realizing that his friend was on the floor, breathless, and that his parallel was on top of him, sitting on his chest "Ha! You get the couch, I touched Bubba first!" Marceline celebrated while Marshall cursed, he had totally forgot about that! He had to touch Bubba, but he didn't! Now he was going to sleep on the couch! Well, even if he had win, which he didn't, he would sleep on the couch. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, was a gentleman, and he wasn't going to let a girl sleep on the couch, and there was the fact that Marceline was like, their guest, and you don't let a guest sleep on the couch, do you? But, what _couch_? They had no couch, he and Marceline had broke it in the morning! "Uh.. I think we forgot something important dumbass" he said and the three people in front of him, sitting on a table and eating pancakes turned to face him "Pardon? We haven't forget anything! The syrup is here, so are the raspberries and..." Bubba started to list everything on the table, pretty sure that nothing was missing "Oh, Marshall's right! We have no strawberries, Bubba" Marcy told to the prince, who called Peppermint maid and asked her for some strawberries "No, I'm not talking about the fucking strawberries!" Marshall shouted "Hey, these strawberries rock! They're delicious and so not fucked. Fuck you, Marshall" Vankkei declared, with her mouth full of red strawberries and some grey ones that Marceline was leaving on Vankkei's plate, and on Bubba's "C'mon, guys, stop eating for a sec" Marshall begged and Bubba faced him "Okay my friends, let's listen to the Drama Queen of Aaa" he teased Marshall, but he decided not to put attention on that "We don't have a couch" he said and finally the girls understood "Oh..." The said at the same time, while Bubba looked rather surprised "What are you talking about, Marshall? Last week I came to your house and we stayed the whole evening playing video games on your couch, remember Vankkei?" The pink guy remarked "Oh yeah, Marshall and I broke it this morning" said Marceline, sucking the red of a strawberry. And even though the prince was a very polite and non-pervert guy, he couldn't help but spit out his drink and look at his friend with eyes wide open and a disappointment face. As they were best friends Marshall knew exactly what he was thinking 'No, dude! You just met her!' The Vampire King looked at his best friend in the whole wide world and said "No, you pervert! It didn't get broken like that!" That, those six words made the prince turn bright red and made him feel as if he was even more pervert than Marshall, which was impossible. Vankkei choked with a strawberry while Marceline laughed and muttered under her breath "Ya wish!" But anyway, after she helped Vankkei with that devilish strawberry, she floated towards the now red prince and placed a hand on his shoulder "Oh, don't feel bad! It's totally understandable. I mean, look at me, I'm totally _hot_, it's a common mistake" she said mockingly, which made the prince turn even redder. Both vampires laughed soundly "I...hate...you...so...much..." The prince said, hiding his face with his hand, while with the other hand he was holding to the table, trying to contain himself for hitting Marshall Lee on the face, or for laughing "Which one do you hate? Me or Marcy?" Marshall teased "Both" was the only answer Bubba gave them "Ok, but which one do you hate the most?" Now it was the Queen of Vampires who was asking, but Bubba decided to ignore the question and ate a piece of his pancake shyly. Vankkei, who was enjoying the hell out of that episode, decided that it was her turn to take a nap, she had already ate like if it was no tomorrow, she laughed at her friends and now she was going to take a nap "You're not helping me? We have to continue looking for answers!" Bubba said, but Vankkei's replay couldn't be more true "Ugh, you don't need me for just research. Call me when you really need me and I'll be here, I promise" and like that she floated towards Marshall's bedroom, with Ice Cream following her lead. Everyone else finished eating between jokes, dead-stares and a lot of smiles. Marceline then understood why Marshall was so happy, he had a beautiful sister and his best friend was cooler than Bubblegum, it's like if everyone in Aaa was cooler and...she really felt...warm. Almost alive. In all her years of friendship with Bubblegum she had never had such a delightful dinner, there had been no awkward silences, and Bubba didn't get mad when Marceline accidentally ate one of the prince pancakes, he had just said "Oh, it's okay. It's just a pancake, your presence here pays for that pancake" and smiled at her, a genuinely smile. Marshall was such a lucky boy.

But she was lucky too, maybe she had no one waiting for her at home, but she had Finn, and no one was better than Finn. And maybe Bubba was cooler and less uptight, but he would never really understand Marceline, because she wasn't Marshall Lee. And Bubblegum, she had always understood her even when they were mad at each other, she had always be there, and Bubblegum may get mad because of the pancake accident, but she would also make Marceline smile with her stupid science jokes and anecdotes, she would listen to Marceline when she needed someone oh listen. That's how she was, and...if she was honest, nothing Bubba, Vankkei or Marshall would make her miss less Bubblegum, or Finn or Jake. _Nothing._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Wazzaa! Hey, how you doin'? Ok so...next chapter! Woo Hoo!

I really enjoyed writing this one so, I hope you enjoyed the, uh, reading. Again thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites, I really like to read them and re-read them. Thank you! I so much love your reviews, even though they're only five, I practically live for those five reviews, he he... I'm not patetic, I promise!

love you all! :3


	6. The one without portals

So, yeah! Another chapter, isn't that great? Well I'm sorry it took me so long to write this but, I was busy...I started to watch 'How I Met Your Mother' lately, but you should not worry anymore, I've finish all Netflix seasons.

Heck yeah, I'm back.

* * *

**You already _know_ I don't own Adventure Time so why do I even bother?**

* * *

Soon the delicious breakfast was gone and the three persons sitting in the dinning room were completely full. When Peppermint maid came into the dinning room to give some news to the prince of the Candy Kingdom, none of the vampires felt like teasing her, so they just stayed there staring at her. It was their way to say 'So, girl you make some really great pancakes and we're grateful for that, so no more lickings. _For today_...' when the royal maid finished telling the news, the prince, who was almost falling asleep, recognized that he already had an awesome morning with his best friends AND discovered a parallel universe, with a living proof, so he could go back to work, unlike the King of Vampires, the prince of the Candy Kingdom had some real work to do. Paperwork, the worst thing on the land of Aaa "Got it, Peppermint maid, now if you'll excuse us I would like to dismiss my friends here" The prince asked politely to Peppermint maid to leave them alone, and she did. Only very responsible and trustable people could know about the parallel universe, therefor only those trustable people could know that Marceline is Marshall's parallel.

When the maid finally left the prince was able to tell his friends the plan he had carefully thought within the breakfast time. Even though it was almost impossible for the citizens to have the minimum thought about a parallel vampire, they could still make questions. And those questions would need an answer that had nothing to do with other universes. They had to keep the knowledge of that to a carefully picked group of people, who'd know what could that information do in to wrong hands?  
So after a lot of thinking Bubba finally got the answer, the problem was that maybe the vampires and the...uh, Vankkei, might not agree with the idea, and they had to be agree and like the idea, because they were going to 'live' the idea, the lie.  
No, we shouldn't call it a lie, only two of the three options about the plan were actually a lie so... Yeah. "Alright, my floating dearest, it seem like we have a problem here" Bubba began and someone answered him "Yeah, we don't have a solution to the couch problem" Marshall explained "Can't I stay here in the Candy Castle?" The Vamp asked, she was looking forward to her own room "I'm afraid you cannot, my lady, the royal subjects have some sort of...vampire phobia -I wonder why- and having our meetings in secret isn't as easy as it looks like" that was true, it was really hard to keep his secret meetings with Marshall and Vankkei in secret, only a few knew about it and they were sort of traumatized, like Peppermint maid, so it was better to keep vampires out of the Candy Castle for a while "And we have a conference here, on the Candy Kingdom, about ways to help the princes to avoid Ice Queen. And the expositors are staying in the Candy Castle, so there's no chance I can try to convince my subjects to have you here. I'm afraid that they're already too busy" he had totally forgot about the conference and he had to rush now, or he would never have enough time to talk with all the expositors, and he had to talk with them all, because of some royal stuff "But anyways, that wasn't what I wanted to talk you about" Marshall looked at his friends waiting for him to say something crazy "We don't know for how long will Marceline be here, and I know that she's going to go everywhere with you and Vankkei, so you'll need a history" Bubba declared "A history? Why?" Marcy asked, not really getting the point "People will make questions, 'Who's she', 'Where's she from', 'Are you two siblings or relatives? You're so alike!', 'She's your girlfriend, Marshall Lee?'" Gumball explained and then they both got the point and nodded. They needed a history, people was definitely going to ask and they had to have something concrete, not just a bunch of lies "And I guess you already have a history, am I right?" The Queen of Vampires asked "Well, I do. Three of them, actually" Marceline and Marshall both turned to see each other, which they thought was weird and looked back at Bubba, a confused look on their faces "Why three? We only need one" Marceline said, but Marshall shut her up "But the three of us need to like it, so it'll be easier to lie. That's why you have three options" he said "Oh, but Vankkei's not here" Marcy realized, and before Bubba tell her politely that the had already noticed, Marshall spoke "Thanks for the news, dumbass" the Vamp frowned but said nothing, he was right "We're running out of time here, so I'll tell you the options and you guys pick one, Vankkei won't care anyways" the prince started and then proceed to tell them their options "Option A) you're brother and sister, Marceline lived on the night-O-sphere for her 1023 years and you haven't see her since...uh, the last time you went to the night-O-sphere" he finished and none of the vampire liked it "I think that being siblings won't be a good idea, Vankkei is my only sister. I have no more" Marshall declared, but that wasn't what was bothering the Queen of Vampires "Did you just said 1023 years? I'm not that old, dude!" She said and the prince looked surprised "You're not? ...How old are you?" Marceline sighed "1007 years old, no more" both Marshall and the prince looked freaked out "Oh my Glob, I'm like sixteen years older than Marceline! Why?" Marshall almost shouted "How am I supposed to know? It doesn't matter anyway, you'll look just like now even if you're 5000 years old. No biggie, let's continue then...Option B) you're a couple, you just found Marceline and now you're dating. Before meeting you Marceline was wintering on a little cave outside your cave. No, don't tell me what you think yet and lemme' finish, option C) you're relatives, you met at the market and before meeting Marceline was traveling around the world" both vampires remained in silent "Now you can talk" the prince notified and surprising him, the two vampires started to talk at the same time, but different things "I don't like the couple idea, and the wintering thing is stupid as hell, so no to B)" said one of them, while the other one said "I don't really want to stop being single just because of this situation, so I'll say no to B)" they were talking real fast and the Bubba could barely understand them "What if they ask me about one place in particular? What am I going to say?" And then one of them said "I don't think any of those will work...let's just don't answer their questions" and after some fighting and discussion they decided to ignore the questions. Bubba finally went to work again.

When Bubba left the room both Marshall Lee and Marceline finished drinking the red from some strawberries. Wen they finished Marshall declared "Come with me, we're going" but the Queen of Vampires didn't move "Where do you think you're taking me and why" Marshall, who had already started to fly, turned to see the beautiful Vamp "Y'see, we won't tell anyone about this..." And with hand gesture he pointed at himself and then at Marceline, who was now in front of Marshall "...because no one should know, right? But I still want to tell some guys, they're going to find out anyways so, why hiding it?" He continued, crossing his arms on his chest. The King of Vampires waited for Marceline to ask something, but she was quiet. For like three seconds, then she talked again "I think I know who you're talking about...their names should be something similar to Finn and Jake, right?" the vampire in front of Marceline smirked "Hell yeah, those girls are pretty cool, you'll like 'em" and like that he started to fly again, he flew across the hallways without getting lost and Marceline realized that Marshall should spend a lot of time in the Candy Castle. When Marceline saw the the window of the room they were heading to, she remembered something "We can't leave, Vankkei is sleep somewhere in the castle and you don't want to leave her alone and..." The male vampire interrupted her "I lied, I trust Bubba, and even if I didn't, Vankkei knows how to take care of herself, I just wanted to leave very clear that I'm an overprotective hot brother" Marshall said, he was still in front of Marceline "There's something really wrong with you if you really think that your sister thinks you're 'hot'" Marceline reminded him, Marshall smirked again "I'm still hot, even if she doesn't thinks I am" and like that he took an umbrella from the wall, which was filled with umbrellas, and flew through the window. Marshall turned to face Marceline and winked her an eye. With a little of hesitation Marceline took another umbrella and flew, she already knew where the place they were heading to was, so she didn't wait for Marshall and just flew to the Tree Fort, happy to finally get out of that way too pink and purple Candy Castle, and she was really excited to meet the parallel versions of her guys. After some minutes of flying, in which Marshall was way behind her, she divided the giant tree and smiled to herself, that place felt like home to her, it reminded her so much of Finn and Jake...

Marshall appeared out of nowhere before the Vamp could knock "Here, lemme knock, explain 'em and then you can come in, she will try to kill you if you get too close. She tried to kill Vankkei when she first saw her, funny story. Now, go" when Marceline hide, making herself invisible, Marshall knocked. A voice answered from inside the tree "Cooomin'!" They heard and a cat opened the door, she was like...well, she looked like how Jake would look if he was a cat "Oh, it's you. Fi, the monster you hang out with so much is here!" The little cat shouted. Marceline could practically feel the hate between those two, which was weird because she was friends with Jake, not archenemies. A curvy girl showed at the door, she was wearing a skirt and large socks, she looked a bit weird. And she was also wearing a bunny hat, which looked very cute on her "Hi, Marshall" she greeted him "Ready for adventure? We can go kick some ass! We could go fight Ice Queen!" She started to enlist the amount of adventure they could go to, while Cake looked rather pissed off "Actually Fionna, we already have an adventure" Marshy declared and entered the house, holding Fionna under his arm and leaving her on the couch "WHO D'YA THINK Y'RE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENTER OUR HOUSE LIKE THAT, OR TOUCH FIONNA!" The obviously overprotective white and brown cat yelled 'I'm starting to hate you too, he did nothing to her!' Marceline thought, but reminded in silence "Aww, come on Cake, he can come in, he's my best vampire friend, of course he can touch me" the girl was sweet and cute, like a bunny. After a few seconds the cat went to the kitchen to prepare some tea that no one was going to drink "So, what is it, Marsh, do you have some enemy you want to beat up, some quest for us?" The blonde hero would rather die than shut up, so the vampire decided to talk before she could start talking again "Nope, I have someone who I think ya' will like to meet" and the smiled at Fionna, even without trying. Marshall's smile was a little like the Cat of Cheshire's smile. It was better that Vankkei's smile though her smile was _identical_ to the Cat of Cheshire's smile, she even had those sharp teeth "Oh, it's a person then? Hum..." Se started to wonder who will be so important to Marshall that he would actually present to Fionna...the last person Marshall presented to Fionna was that stupid Ashley, who Fionna hated. So with that thought on mind she screamed "Oh Glob! Marshall, you have a girlfriend? I'm so happy! Who's she? Is she a vampire too? No, wait. There are no other vampires... Is she another witch? From the breakfast kingdom? Do you love her? Tell mee!" She wasn't shouting up! In the end Marshall had to put his hand over Fionna's mouth to shut her up "I don't have a girlfriend, and even if I did I wouldn't love her. I'm a heartless vampire, y'know it" and he winked at Fionna, playing with her. He then continued talking. After what seemed to be ages he finally finished his story, or better say, Marceline's story. The tea was cold and no one, not even Cake, drank a single drop. His story was full with mistery and action, a vampire girl trapped in a parallel universe need up in her parallel house and fought with him, she then became friends with his roomie and they all went to visit a ambitious pink ,prince, who wanted to help them. And now she was outside the vampire's best friend door, waiting to come in "What your story really needs is a bit of romance, and then it will be more exciting" said the annoying cat "It's not a made up story, it's true! You do believe me, don't you, Fi?" Marshall begged, he really wanted his friends to believe him. Fionna looked at Cake, who made a 'NO' with her body, how rude! And then she faced Marshall, who showed no emotions. The girl sighed "I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Cake, I do believe Marshall" she said and closed her eyes, like waiting for the cat to start screaming like a crazy monkey, but she never did, she just looked at the girl and smiled "Okay then, Marshall Lee, we'll like to meet the Marceline you haven't stop talking about" and smiled a little.

The hot raven-haired boy opened the door and flew outside. The sunlight was fading now and the sky was in a beautiful amount of colors: mostly orange and purple, pink, blue and finally but not least, red. He soon spoted Marceline, lying on a tree branch, he approached her and said in a soft voice "Psst, hey Marceline...wake up, you can come in now" after a few attempts to wake her up Marshall decided to slap her face, just a little "Marceelineeee, wake the fuck up!" He told her, his mouth pressing against her ear, his hot breath on her cold skin. When she finally opened her eyes she met with another pair of eyes, clearer than her own blue eyes. She identified the person as Marshall and, to her surprise, he was looking smookin' hot on the sunrise, the wind moving his hair and that smirk, his signature smirk. If she were still alive she would must probably blush fiercely, but she wasn't so she didn't blush, but for a moment though she felt like if she was deeply blushing. Se smirked back, a sexy smirk that Marshall would never forget "I cannot believe you actually fell asleep" he grinned. She stood up and ignored him "In my defense- she said, flying around Marshall, hiding from the few sunlight in the sky- you took way too long" she finished flying around and entered in the tree, forgetting that it wasn't Finn and Jake's tree. When she saw the two girls sitting on the couch she couldn't help but feel like blushing a little, she was so embarrassed "Hey...I'm Marceline" the Vamp said and much to her disgust the sweet blond girl said "You could _totally_ be Marshall's girlfriend" the cat beside her, sitting on a couch laughed, hiding her smile with her paw. Marceline identify her as Jake's parallel. She wondered if the will get along, just like with Finn and Jake, damn, she missed those boys. She missed Bubblegum too, and Beemo...most of all she missed Schwabl, her zombie-poodle. Marshall came in and crossed his arms over his chest "Psh, don't listen to her Marceline, she is just really fond of the idea of me dating someone...she's spend way too much time with Vankkei and now she ships everything, y'know, like everything" the Vamp nodded, even if she wasn't so sure about why it was Vankkei's fault "So, girl, what are those clothes? Don't you have your own style, or our parallels wear the same thing that we wear?" The blondie laughed, possibly thinking of a blonde guy wearing a short skirt "Nope, I just kinda lost my clothes. And my bass. And my fruit basket, I think I had a fruit basket, did I?" She asked Marshall, as if he would know if Marceline had or not a fruit basket, when they met they tried to kill each other, he wasn't really thinking about fruit baskets "How am I supposed to know?" The hottie asked, and the Vampire Queen nodded. Again. The girl, whose name was Fionna, asked her to take seat on the couch. She did, feeling guilty about breaking Vankkei's couch "OK. So we already know 'bout this whole "other-universe-thing-y but we'd like to know somethings 'bout ya', would you mind?" She asked, and she saw the cute vampire smile "Not at all, ask what you want"

* * *

Hours passed and soon she had to shut up Fionna, even if she actually liked her questions, which were pretty much like this "_So, do you prefer waffles, of pancakes?", "If you could pick only one food to eat the rest of your life, what would it be?" Or something like "In which Hogwarts house are you in?"_ She had quite a good time with her, but soon the time came, the time to have a meeting. A meeting with a portal, a portal made by her best friend, princess Bubblegum. When the time came she flew to the spot where she first appeared, somehow she found it, maybe she remembered the whole path from there to the cave, or maybe it was just a feeling...her instincts. She arrived there with half hour of anticipation and waited. Se floated around, backwards, upside-down like Vankkei, and in her bat form. She waited for hours sitting, flying, floating...nothing happened. No shapeless portal, no shape-shifter purple portal. Her friend had left her all alone in the unknown, alone with a basket of fruit. She found her strawberries basket near the spot where she had appeared a few while ago, and as her anxiety grew she found herself eating the strawberries...as the hours passed she discovered that her basket was empty, her stomach full and her hopes were nowhere to be found. Thee Sun was rising, the birds were singing and a warm breeze kissed her face, sunlight, bird songs and warmness, Marceline hated all that.

She had spend a wonderful time in Aaa, but she wanted to get home, she had no one but her dog waiting for her at home in Ooo, yeah, but she had friends there...and she missed them...she missed her bed, she missed Ooo's moon and Ooo's sky...she wanted to get back to Ooo, but it seemed like if Ooo didn't wanted her back. Great then, that means she had no home, not in Ooo, not in Aaa. She had just herself "I have no home, nowhere to go. I've got anything but myself" she muttered under her breath, watching the sunrise, fighting to hold back the tears. She was alone, alone under the stars.

* * *

So...D'ya like it? I think it wasn't that bad, actually. Well, hope you liked it and if you want you can leave me reviews or something...thank you for reading this. Thank you very much.


	7. The one with Polite Talking Tree

**I know, I'm so _ducking_ done.**

** I haven updated in like, two months and I dont really have and excuse, but I've been trying to make the story easier to read, so that took me a while. Why? because guys, I was reading it the other day and -_holy donuts- _it was so...heavy somehow, how can you even read it? So anyway, I changed it a bit (lot) tell me if it's easier to read or on you rather have it like it was before. And hey...I've missed you all. Glad to be back. **

* * *

Fionna was so excited she could barely speak. I mean, she hid it very well though, but that didn't mean she wasn't on the edge of fainting! When she first heard the words leaving Marshall's lips she had to bite her own lips trying to avoid the laugh that she was holding back, but then...then everything _changed_, it started to make sense, Ice Queen's FanFictions, other universes, like, she had been in a, well, a room where she could ask for a wish and it would come true, and the time stopped in that room_ (You know, Prisma's, ugh, place, room or whatever)_ so the idea in fact wasn't that senseless. Or weird.

So, as soon as Marshall told them that he had a parallel, and that so they did, she screamed a little, just a little, then she asked her best friend to continue talking, she heard about Ooo, and about Marceline (that was the part where she realized she was kind of fainting, because of the excitement) and she heard her story, about the princess and the portals.

She listened to Marshall's explanation about Bubba's problems finding the answer to the portal problem, and everything. She was so dumbfounded that she didn't noticed her jaw dropped until a fly actually came inside her mouth.

But it wasn't until the _Marceline the Vampire Queen _came inside her Tree Fort that she understood why she was fainting, or sort of.

Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, was her best friend, and so was Bubba, the Candy _Prince_, but they were exactly that, King and Prince. Not Queen, not princess. They were _males_, and she liked that, really...but she wanted to have more girl friends, some other friend thatn Cake. Cake was great, she was her sister, her most lovable friend. But she was her _sister_! she couldn't talk about cute guys without her telling her she was too young for those kind of talks, she was 17 for Glob's sake! But no, and she didn't like to talk about clothes either, because well..._she is naked most of the time._ Oh, and there was another thing they couldn't talk about: hot guys, like the Flame Prince. Well, all of her friends were extremely hot, but...you know, he's made of fire.

So when Marceline walked, no, flew inside her house...she tried so hard not to creep her out, because that girl, that vampiress was the only girl whom she could talk to without being scared of what she was going to say...or think, she was the only one she could befriend of her same gender. A friend. A real girl friend. A _REAL GIRL FRIEND GLOBDAMMIT'._

So yeah, she hid her excitement as long as she could, trying to be cool and smooth...but as soon as the girl excused herself and went to...Fionna didn't even remembered where she went to, the thing is that when was gone, and Marshall went for his 'sister' who might be awake by now, she fainted. Just a few minutes, but she did. When she woke up she just said that she was emotionally tired and went to sleep

But she couldn't, too much excitement in her tiny little curvy body "Pshh...Cake, you awake?" She asked. Her sister, still half-sleep, said "Am now...whadda ya wnt" Cake answered, she was tired, too. And the worst thing was that she actually _liked_ Marceline, she hated Marshall but his parallel was hella cool. So Cake was emotionally tired too. Fionna wanted her sister to have some rest but she couldn't help but ask her if she wanted to talk about it. They couldn't just accept the truth without talking about it "Hey...wanna play Card Wars?"

Fifteen minutes later both girls were playing downstairs, with a mug of soda. As they were playing they would ask something to the other one, like what she thinks about the Vampire Queen or if they should try to befriend that stranger (Fi already knew she was going to befriend Marcy, even if Cake didn't want to) they laughed a lot marking the differences and similitudes between the two vampires and they laughed even more at the thought of those two living together. It was going to be like _living in hell_.

In the middle of the game Fionna finally realized. It hit her. _Hard_. Marceline was Marshall's parallel, so that means it would be like having a girl Marshall, her best friend, as a girl. How it could be any better? Fionna smiled, ear to ear. Which creep Cake a little, so she send Fionna back to sleep.

After that game and talking with her best friend Fionna was finally able to sleep. But not for so long though.

Ice Queen was causing some trouble again, kidnapping Breakfast Prince. Fionna and Cake both went to fight her when the sun was barely rising.

Marceline gave up to the idea of going back to Ooo that day and wiped her tears, she usually never cried, but it had been way too much for her.

When Marceline felt the sunburn on her forearm she quickly rushed back to her cave. No, Marshall's cave. As she was flying, feeling the warm breeze on her face, she realized that it didn't matter that Bubblegum had left her in another universe, she was capable of taking care of herself. _By her own_. She needed no one, she was Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen.

When she finally made it to the cave, for what seemed like the millionth time in the past two days, she felt a wave of tiredness.

A grunt was realised from her throat, letting everyone who might have heard her that she was _so_ not in the mood for questions, talking, moving or eating. She opened the kitchen window and flew inside (not really knowing why she didn't enter through the door), only to find a different type of smell, something she hadn't realized before. It was...like grass, and something sweet, old and magic.

The Queen of Vampires followed the smell to the back of the house, on a side of the house better say. Inside the giant cave, on the side of the house was a garden, a secret garden you could say. How on earth did she had not realized of that _freakin thing out there?_ She had no idea.

The garden was big, lots of flowers on every side of it, but not normal flowers. Those were magic flowers, and some normal lilacs and roses. The flowers were of every damn color you could think of, in every freaking shape you could imagine a flower be like, some of them even had those tiny thing-y things that looked like dark purple tongues, or had apple-shaped petals, some of them also were shining or moving.

In the places where you couldn't see the flowers were a lot of natural things, like bushes or some trees that were covered in other plants. The whole place was alive, humed, and **fresh**.There was also a little farm-y thing. The most cultivated thing was...carrots. Marceline wonder why carrots and not tomatoes of strawberries.

She flew outside the house and landed in the most great thing she had ever seen, a giant tree, with blue-ish and green-ish wood.

Covered with green leaves, right in front of the floating and amazed Vampire Queen stood the biggest damn freaking tree to have ever exist. It was so big, so big that the house looked tiny near it. How Marshall or Vankkei managed to get that tree in there, Marcy had no idea. How they were able to open a hole over the garden, crushing rocks and making them disappear, she had no idea either.

The Vamp flew and stood on the blue-green-ish tree. She was standing in a branch, feeling calm and happy, admiring the view that the few sunlight in the cave let her see, it was nevertheless beautiful. She had already started to relax and forget the whole _'I-didn't-come-for-you-as-I-said' _thing when all of the sudden someone talked to her "Beautiful, isn't it? They don't talk a lot though" the Queen of Vampires jumped in surprise and looked around, pursing her thin blue-ish lips, she looked around once more only to find that she was alone. She hissed, not liking to be pranked. Then the words sank in her mind. The person, whoever it was, had just told her that the plants didn't talk much, what the heck? "Hello? Hola, no hablas ingles?" The vampire hissed in response, she hadn't understood what that persons said, but she didn't like it.

A branch suddenly hit her head, slighty and without hurting her, she looked up and looked at the tree. From the tree a voice came out "Why you not talking cutie, you okay?" Said the tree. Marceline screamed at the top of her lungs. And who wouldn't, a tree just talked to her.

* * *

Marceline hadn't yet recover from the talking tree when Marshall came to the garden, as if knowing what had creep Marcy out. She wonder if Talking Tree had also freak Marshall out the first time they had met "Marshall, I thought you had already been here today. You spend quite a long time with me a while ago" said the Polite Talking Tree, smiling.

Marshall had been there? For how long did the Queen of Vampires had been _out_? She looked to the cave entrance, only to find sun and light. It had been a lot of time, then "Yeah, it's just, um...Marceline screamed like a baby, so I came to check on her"

Marceline frowned, she did not screamed like a baby! "I did not!" A playful smirk appeared on his lips "Of course you didn't, so now, what happen here?" Polite Talking Tree answered that question "I tried to say hi, she screamed" "Of course I did! You're a polite talking tree!" She said "You almost leave me deaf" said the tree. She facepalmed herself.

A choking noise made her look again to the hottie next to her, her expression frowned. He was suppressing a laugh.

She couldn't help it, she hadn't plan on it, but it _happened_. As soon as they locked eyes, a warm feeling took control of her stomach, making it twitch against her will.

When did Marshall get _that hot_? Had his smugly smile always been there, tempting her to crash her lips agains his own? Or was that just a side-effect of her tiredness? When did Marshall got as hot as _Fred and George Weasley?_

"What" she managed to say, her voice came out as a rasping sound, but she said it anyway "I'm so glad I came down here, you guys are hilarious!" A toothy grin on his face. Marceline found herself staring at his fangs, had those fangs always been so..._breathtaking_?

Before being able to come back to reality, Polite Talking Tree talked, obviously, that seemed to be the only thing that he could do "I'm not impressed, I guess. Your friend's facial expressions are the funniest thing ever, I may say" Marceline growled.

"Stop making fun of me with your polite and calm voice!" Marcy said, though she was smiling. She was kind of an expressive person, vampire, creature or _whatever_.

The laugh that came out of The Vampire King almost knocked her out, it wasn't such a beautiful sound, she was sure, but it had, somehow, managed to improve a lot since the las time she heard him laugh "I'm afraid, my lady- that was a _shamefully attempt_ to imitate Bubba- that that is not possible, for Willow is and forever will be, polite as hell" the last words kind of ruined the imitation, but Marceline buy it.

"Why, _on the name of Glob_, do you guys have this awesome-as-heck garden and I hadn't noticed before?" Much to her embarrassment and necessity to slap herself she was still smiling "You're easy to distract and don't really pay attention to things, you know" said Marshall, resting against Polite Talking Tree, as Marceline decided to call him. It suit him so much better than Willow. He wasn't even a willow tree.

A chorus of low and harmonized voices reached Marceline's ears, and she looked down. All the flowers with purple tongues, and all the flowers happened to be yellow, were singing. _They. Were. Freaking. Singing._ Marcy's jaw dropped.

A smile appeared on Polite Talking Tree's face as he, too, joined the flowers in a beautiful song. The Queen eyed the King, as if wondering if he had any idea of why the flowers and Polite Talking Tree had decided to sing all of a sudden.

He had not. The only thing he did was shudder and quickly said goodbye to Polite Talking Tree, who in a very un polite manner ignored him. The King asked the Queen to follow him inside the house.

In the kitchen sat Vankkei, eating a tomato, her black Hogwarts hoodie somehow clean despite the mess in the kitchen, her bots and hair "The heck?" She said, and the creature of the night winked at her "it seems that she decided to cause some trouble in Bubba's kitchen, and then in here. I'm pretty much proud of her" Marshall floated towards Vankkei and patted her on the head. Marceline sighed, she was somehow proud of her too.

A yawn from Vankkei break the silence as she quickly stood up, floating, and said "So, Fionna and Cake asked us to help them with something _hot_, wanna come?" Marceline wasn't sure if she flinched or not, the word '_hot_' had made her think of the guy in front of her, and that somehow scared her "I think and adventure would do me some good" she said and a smile that would have made Cheshire's Cat jealous appeared on Vankkei's face "It's adventure time, then" she said. And oh, it _was_ going to be and adventure.

* * *

****RANDOM QUESTION- who's your favorite youtuber? mines are... Someone between HolaSoyGerman, Jacksfilms, AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire, Tobuscus, paint and roomieofficial. Tell me yours?****

* * *

**Yeah, so what do you think? Easier to read? Tell me please, to know if I should continue like that or not.**

**What's your obviously important opinion of this chapter? I know the tree thing ****is hella weird, but I'll explain it later, or now:**

**The tree was the only thing that Vankkei got out of her dimension, so she asked Marshall to help her uh, get him there. He's been there since, the garden just happened to grow all on its own after that.**

**I've missed you all guys, and I'm happy to update again, thanks for your reviews!**


	8. The one with flames

Cap.-8

When Vankkei had said '_hot_' Marshall didn't think it would actually imply them going out. With sunlight. And Sun. And a weather so hot that not even Flame Prince would be able to handle. Nevertheless, they had their umbrellas, in order to, you know, don't burn to ashes under the sunlight.

A sigh escaped Marshall's lips, as he looked in defeat the land beyond them, an endless line of trees circled the area like a green ring. In the center of it, stood Vankkei "I _Siriously_ thought this was the way" she mumbled. She had tried to lead them to their destination with Fionna and Cake by using...a shorter path.

And of course, taking the shorter path only made them get lost.

He re-directed his sight to the girl in front of him, frowning. Oh, yes. They had taken Marceline with them, after deciding that she would probably want to be with her now-new-friends, given the fact that her old-friends had left her stranded, for say a thing.

He knew that it wasn't their fault, most probably, but he still couldn't help but hate them a little. She shouldn't have to pass through this. She should be able to decide wether or not she wanted to be in Aaa. They didn't give her that much of a chance. Specially that Bubblegum Princess, who, in Marshall's opinion, only wanted her for her scientific purposes.

He shifted his weight from a feet to the other one. Why he wasn't flying? They had realized a few miles ago that the air above them was a hot mess. It was hot down there, touching the ground, so he _didn't_ really want to experience the hotness that must be laying on top of them. The hot air only helped to prove Vankkei right, this was the right path they should have taken. The Flame Kingdom (idk, it's flame kingdom or fire kingdom?) must be only a few miles away.

He fixed his shirt, which was rolled up to his elbows, and silently thanked the Glob that vampires don't sweat. Unlike creatures of the night. Vankkei was soaked in sweat, her Hogwarts hoodie long forgotten around her waist.

"Now _what_, Vankkei?" Snapped the Vampire Queen. The blue haired girl, almost as tall as the raven haired girl was, turned to face her "I believe we have to pass those trees, and we'll find the path again. I don't even know how we got lost"

"Vankkei, we're in the middle of a tree ring, from _which_ part of it do we have to go through?"

"I don't know, from the part that feels hotter, I guess"

A sound in the trees made Marshall turn.

"Everything is fucking hot here" Marceline the Vampire Queen declared, not hearing the sound in the trees. Bad mistake. Before Vankkei could even _think_ about running, a monster appeared and tackled both Marceline and Vankkei, who felt the emptiness in her lungs due to the monster making the air in her lungs escape. She looked everywhere for Marshall.

But there was no need to do so, he was already on his way to the back of the blue giant monster. He reached the monster's back, impacting against it and, hopefully, left the monster with a few broken bones. Not such luck, _obviously_.

The creature turned in the same moment that Marshall was trying to transform into his giant bat form. Before he could attack the monster, that dog-like blue thing tackled him first. Marshall was only lucky that none of his bones were broken during the impact with both the floor and the monster. Then again he thanked the Glob that vampires don't need air, which, if he were human, after that incident most probably would be everywhere but in his lungs.

A black creature attacked the monster on the back of its head. With a bit of effort and vampire sight The King of Vampires realized that the _thing_ wasn't a black creature who had come to his rescue, but the Queen herself, battling against the blue monster. He smirked. Oh, that monster was going through _hell_ with Marceline there. Plus him, of course.

They attacked together, a perfect synchronize between them, flooding smooth as a river. He attacked on the back and she already _knew_ she had to attack the head. When she was in problem with the monster's black claws or poisonous saliva, he was there to punch the monster with all his vampire force. They were a _team_.

It took them only mere minutes if not less to make that creature leave. As soon as it did Marshall eyed Marceline, who asked for a hive-five. He did so "That was amazing, I think Finn would be very proud of our fighting skills" said Marcy "I'm sure he would, because _I_ am impressed" the voice behind them was sweet, for say so, but hold the slightest of amusement.

"Fionna?" Marshall seemed to be hella happy. Sure he was, Fionna was their way out of the tree ring "We heard a fight and came over, we found Vankkei there, watching you two fight. And we decided to do the same! You guys fight like a team" The cheerfulness in her voice made Marceline feel warm inside, not quite replacing the feeling of being in a sauna, but _almost_ making her forget about that "What are you doin' in here?" Now, that was Cake "Got lost" said the three of them at the same time, and asked then for Fionna and Cake to take them over to the Flame Kingdom.

Turns out they were closer to the Flame Kingdom that they ever thought they were. They only had to pass the trees to see the Kingdom, now _that_ was the reason of the hotness in the tree ring.

Marshall appreciated the view he was having. Rocks, red rocks everywhere, in house-like form, castle-like form, anything-like form. Everything was most likely covered in fire, a path though, was fire-free. And it leaded right to the Flame Castle

"You know Bubba doesn't like it when you go meet FP, Fi" a concerned Marshall said, a frown appeared on Fionna's-17-years-old-face. With the pass of years her hair had grown longer, but she did her best to cut it every month or something like that. Now though, her hair was too long for anyone's taste, but Cake refused to cut it. She was punishing Fionna for go fight a monster without help or something like that.

"I don't need his approval, in fact, I don't need _anything_ from him" a chuckle from Marshy "Yeah, right. That's why you're still in love with him" the blonde blushed deeply. That was a _low_ punch.

Yes, she had fallen for the prince once again, her feelings never quite leaving her. But the prince, whose age she looked more like now, wasn't aware of that. He didn't need to.

A whistle noise came out of Vankkei's mouth, everyone knew how hard it was for Vankkei to whistle, her fangs always got in the way. So whenever she did so, everyone looked at the direction her sights were going. It could be anything, though.

This time it was the one and only Flame Prince. Much to Fionna's luck he was shirtless, and Glob, he was _hot_. He didn't have much of a muscle, just like Marshall or Bubba, but the ones he had were so _damn_ fine that it was hard to look straight at him and _not_ drool. His back though, was the best part, and it was also what they were seeing right now.

Fionna tried to remember how to breathe, how to blink, how to everything. Marceline whispered in her ear "That's Flame Prince? Dude, he's _hot_!" Fionna could only nod "Really, just how I like my boys" Marceline continued "Isn't his back...the hottest thing you have ever seen?" That was Fionna "Hell yeah" said Vankkei, who had joined the conversation

"He is really, really sexy"

"Pff, I'm sexy, you're sexy, everyone is sexy, he is _hot_!"

"He's so hot I want a drink"

"He's so hot I can't even breathe"

"He's so hot you fry an egg"

"He's so hot I'd do him"

"...same"

"Of course. And I'd enjoy the hell out of that experience"

Seeing that the girls had long forgotten what they had actually came for, Marshall walked, floated, towards the Flame Prince "Yo, FP. How you doin'?" The prince of fire and flames and hotness turned to face Marshall. He looked rather confused, but smiled anyway "What ya doing here, man? Thought it was too hot for your liking" Marshall shuddered "We're here for a mission-thingy. And I decided to come and say hi, bro" Flame Prince laughed, obviously happy to have some friends over "You with Fi?" The vampire's smirk was something Flame Prince would never forget "Yeah, and I have some friends here, too"

The inside of the Flame Castle was just like Fionna remembered, rocks and fire everywhere, plus those awful guards. The Flame Queen had long ago decided that both Fionna and her friends were allowed to come to the Flame Castle every now and then. Why, Fionna and Cake weren't sure.

They walked in silence mostly, from the Flame Castle entrance to the Flame Castle Garden, which was, of course, made of fire.

'Why is everything fucking made of _fucking_ fire? I swear to Glob I'm going to die here' Marshall thought bitterly. He looked to the front, where Marceline, the hot I'm-to-cool-and-bad-and-sexy-for-you Vampire Queen was admiring a fire plant which looked ready to kill. _Siriusly_, it had a sword, a fire sword, but a sword nevertheless. It was almost as weird as Vankkei's Polite Talking Tree.

A little part of him thought that it was sexy how Marceline would reject everyone who dared asking her out, and how she would kill _right in the spot _any brave soul that would even think of checking her out or mutter dirty things to her. She was that much of a BAMF.

Marshall thought about how he had done the second thing and survived. And how he was secretly dying to do the third one, even if he couldn't survive.

He quickly shook those awful thoughts away, she _wasn't_ an object to look at _or_ dream about or _anything_. She was alive, or close to it, and so she deserved respect. He quickly mental-slapped himself for having such thoughts about her 'Wrong, dude, wrong' he thought.

He tried to eavesdrop Fionna and Flame Prince's conversation to distract himself, with his vampire ears he was able to do so.

"...ear to Glob, she isn't his sister, nor his girlfriend"

"She's too much of a big deal for Marshall though, isn't she? He wouldn't have bring her here if not"

"She's more of a 'big deal' to Vankkei, you know how close she and Marshall are? Imagine finding a girl who is like him. Even I am excited as hell for that!"

"Wathevs"

Of course they were talking about Marceline, Marcy, should he call her Marcy? Was it to soon for that? Why was he even bothering about thinking how to call her? Psh, not that he cares.

With all the hotness around him, Marceline and Flame Prince included (Though Fionna and Vankkei both had some rockin' bodies) he had totally forgot about what Flame Prince was going to think about Marcy...eline.

They had decided to just don't answer to any questions, but now it seemed like it was going to be too hard. He locked eyes with the Vampire Queen and they both decided what to do, almost as if they had had a mental conversation. They both already knew the story they were going to tell Flame Prince: she was a vampire from a part of Aaa that no one has seen, let's call it the _Nevereverlands_, and she had recently found the Candy Kingdom, where she met Marshall and decided to crush at their place. She and Vankkei had quickly became friends and met Fionna a bit later.

Yes, that would do.

They stopped staring at each other eyes when Flame Prince and Fionna turned to them. He once again silently tanked Glob that vampires couldn't sweat when nervous "So, Marceline, right?" The Vamp smiled, showing her fangs in response "You still haven't tell me how you guys met. I mean, we all thought Marshall was the only vampire...undead" right, this was the time, they had to do it perfectly "Oh, she? You know she and I met-"

"-At the Candy Castle"

"-In the garden"

_No. Fucking. Way._

Flame Prince looked rather confused "In the Candy Castle's garden? That sounds a bit...pink"

Safe, their secret was safe. Fionna smiled.

"Oh, so where are you from, anyway?" The Flame hot dude asked. This time they will do it better "Me? Yeah, you know I was just-"

"-In the _Nevereverlands_"

"-Underground"

How. Did. It. Fucking. Happened. _Twice_.

Sure enough Vankkei was there to save the day "Yeah, _Nevereverlands_, they are, well, some hella old civilizations underground, they were destroyed and so Marcy decided to look for somewhere else to live. She found us" she said it so simple, as if it were true. For a second, even Marceline thought she had come from the _Nevereverlands_.

"Riiight, so anyway, were here for a mission, Flame Prince" Fionna said, taking out her sword and smiling evilly, or sort of. Flame Prince looked amused "And that would be...?"

"Take you out, dude. You haven't left this place in _months_" Cake sounded like a friend/mother who was concerned for her friend/son.

Flame Prince snickered. "There's no need to. I don't feel like going anywhere" Fionna, Vankkei and Cake grunted, they really wanted to spend some time with the hot boy, and they already knew what they were going to do next "It's okay -inner grunt of frustration- we'll stay here with you, in the Flame Castle" Somehow Fionna made it sound like she _really_ wanted to stay in that hell.

Flame-I'm too hot for everyone-Prince smiled. The little freak did not want to leave his kingdom, so the them offering to stay in his castle made hanging out with them more easy.

"Psh-Marshall-" silence

"Hey, you _dumb ass_!" She said, whispering

Nothing

"You're just ignoring me, aren't you?" A playful smirk made it's way across his face. much to Marceline's disgust she found that so appealing she fangirled a bit on the inside.

Fuck her teenage hormones, she wasn't even supposed to have them anymore.

As they walked in silence, except for the inaudible insults from Marceline, Flame Prince gave Vankkei a sideway glance. Se was mostly sweated, probably for getting lost for so long. Vankkei had told him about her '_brilliant_' idea and how they got stuck in the tree ring.

They were sometimes as stupid as the Ice Queen.

"What's really going on, FP?" The question made him jump. What was going on? He couldn't tell her. They couldn't know. Not even Vankkei.

"What? Nothing really. Just some- 'quick, lie, lie, lie'- royal junk I have to do"

That seemed to calm the creature of the night and darkness a little bit. But she knew better. In the end, she had made it her job to take care of all her friends personal problems, in order to not deal with her own problems. She didn't have many problems, though. Se was going to figure out what was really going on.

"Erk, it looks like you're a bit tired, so why not sit here?" The Prince of Flames pointed to a fire-free spot, under the shadow of a, surprisingly enough, normal tree. The spot seemed to be relaxing, shadowed, dusty and plane.

Fionna was excited to go there, under the shadows, maybe get to talk to the Prince. She was excited. Though her excitement had died a bit a while ago, when the Flame Prince put on a shirt.

"Yes, let's go" Fionna knew she was supposed to hide her undying crush for both FP and Gumball, but the tiredness and hotness just made it too hard. She sat down, more close to the Flame Prince that her body could handle. She didn't care.

She got slighty disappointed when he move away, noticing the look Cake was giving him. Se cursed her overprotective sister under her breath.

Soon everyone had cooled and they were now starting a very friendly conversation. No one noticed the fact that Marshall nor Marceline never came to sit down with them, in fact, they hadn't hear of them since the long walk though the castle.

Vankkei, being who she is, noticed. She decided to say nothing and let it slide. On their way to the awful Flame Kingdom Marshall had told Vankkei about her hella weird Polite Talking Tree. She hid her amusement and excitement over a cover of a-not-interested-at all- face. In that moment she thought that Raven (Teen Titans) would be very proud of her expression. She showed nothing. She pretended that it had been most likely a random act. It wasn't.

_It wasn't_.

* * *

Marceline was getting tired of Marshall ignoring her. She was getting tired of his sexy-err, no, _not sexy_ smirk, and she was getting tired of the hotness in the air. When he finally locked eyes with her, from a sideways glance, she froze inside. It lasted a moment, but Glob damn it, it was a brief second all that boy needed to make her feel uneasy about him.

She convinced herself that she didn't like the uneasy feeling on the pit of her stomach.

"Watch the language, this is the tenth time you have suggested me to put my smirk up..._some places_" Glob fuck it, he was still smirking mischievously.

"You're having fun messing around with my patience? It won't last long,you little shit!" He snickered

"I just want to know how much you can handle"

"Handle what, Lee?"

A smirk.

"My shit"

Of course, _why_ didn't she think about that? He was testing her. Teasing her somehow. Pushing her buttons. Pushing her to the limit.

She convicted herself she didn't like that _either_.

"C'mon, get under my umbrella. We're getting outa here" he sounded so confident of himself Marcy just _had_ to break his bubble.

"No"

He looked stunned "_No_?"

"No" she was so going to get pay back for him being an asshole.

"What the heck? Marceline it's hella hot in here. We're burning from the inside, I'm offering you a way out and you say 'No'?" He was so confused

"Yes"

A grunt "Come on, let's go!" She hid her smirk, but decided against it a second later. He noticed the playful smirk at her lips and almost involuntarily smiled. She was a nice creature, he liked her. As a person, not as...forget it.

"You're staying here, sick freak!" And with that she flew away, faster than the last time they had raced, but not as fast as Vankkei. It was a surprise that none of their friend noticed her flying. Nor his. Or the fact that they had suddenly disappeared.

An inner thought if Marshall told him that most probably Vankkei already knew. It was good to have someone like her sometimes. No need to explain yourself, your 'sister' will do it. He really loved Vankkei. He would make it up for her later, right now it was Marcy time.

No. It wasn't 'Marcy Time'. It was just... '_Random friend/parallel time'_

That sounds better.

They raced trough the Flame Kingdom, avoiding the hot clouds in the sky. They flew barely above the ground, their chest touching the hot dirt below them.

She, who was taking the lead, courtesy of Marshall, turned her head to look at him. Her smile took his breath away and he bit hard on his tongue. He could taste the blood on his mouth. The iron-like flavor made him come back to earth and he proceed to rush, passing her and taking the lead.

It was his turn to look back at her, her frowned expression made him laugh. Her demon-like face did too. Her red eyes and sharp fangs only sent a chill down his spine.

They enter the forest. Marshall recognize it as the one LSP lives...or lived, had him move out? He wasn't sure.

He was sure, though, that when she flew above him and her hair touched his skin and sent trills through his body...he was sure that...that the _liked_ it. And found himself secretly wishing for her to touch him again. Even in the slightest. He quickly shake those thoughts away.

She was just his _parallel_. She was just his roommate. She was just the only person that he found both sexy _and_ funny _and_ nice _and_ not annoyingly at the same time, something that was like a perfect combination for him. He shook those thoughts away too.

* * *

**Hey, Wazza? So I tried to upload this yesterday, but I accidentally erase it all and I had to re-do it and...you don't care, sorry.**

**so anyway, how have you been? You liked it? You didn't . Tell me why?**

**:)**


	9. The one where there's finally love or so

Cap 9.-

She was just Marceline. He only wished her name wouldn't make him feel so...

_Annoyed_ with himself and the feelings her name brings to him.

Annoyed was a perfect way to describe it. And so was relaxed, and happy. But only because those two are friends, nothing else.

'She's just an almost friend, no need to be all weird about her. It's weird, though. She's me, or no me. She's...like me' fuck his thoughts. Fuck them with a ballo on stick.

He already had someone like him. Vankkei. He did. and he didnt need anyone else. He's just spending time with her so it won't be weird to sleep under the same roof. Yes, that's the reason.

Marshall glanced towars Marceline, who had fallen asleep under a tree, just after self-proclaiming herself as 'Queen of races'

He told her he had let her win. She ignored him and proceed to relax agains the tree "just five minutes..." She said, half asleep. He had fallen asleep almost as soon, but now, a few minutes, hours or days later he found himself needing to wake her up. He couldn't stand his inner thoughts anymore. She wasn't that much of a big deal, actually. Why even bother thinkng about her? She was the kind of person you don't look at twice, the one that works in the shadows and doesn't like being the center of attention (except when it comes to her friends or music) so why even bother?

With and inner sigh he realised that was exactly what made him think about her so much. He liked it.

He cursed under his breath.

He tought what Bubba would say. As best bros his opinion was rather important, and he was the only one who could put Marshall's life in order. Oddly enough, Vankkei only helped to get it messier. So Bubba was officially the one who had the answer, who would look after him, he just knew that wouldn't make him take the wrong step.

He stole a sideways glance at the sleeping Vamp. He was sure Bubba wouldn't let him take the wrong step. He would take care of him, like he always did.

It wouldn't be fair for him to even ask him about it though. He was too busy tying to help Marceline out with the whole universe-travel thingy. If he distracted him for that he might stop working on it. And she might stay longer with him. Him and Vankkei, of course. That was what he was thinking. He _and Vankkei_. Yup. Just that.

"_But maybe, just maybe you could admit for once how you actually feel instead of saying stupid things like 'Yup. Just that'"_

What the actual heck

_"You could start with something easy, like how you feel lonely and you know it hurts"_

"Wha- who are you? What are you talking about dumbdumb?!"

"_Well, isn't it obvious?...I'm you"_

"I- no. No,no,no, NO. Listen to me, I've heard about it before. How your subconscious suddenly starts to talk to you in order to I don't know what the heck and let me tell you one fucking thing... "

_"LOL, you act as if I even care, I'm not even paying attention dude. So for Glob's sake STFU, ok? Yeah. So see, we have a problem here"_

"No, you have a problem. Go away."

"_That didn't even make motherfucking sense, my man"_

"Don't start talking like Gamzee, it distracts me."

"_Listen to me Lee, you little shit!"_

"Nope, AVPM also distracts me, what were we even talking about?"

"_About your crush on Marceline_"

"No, this conversation isn't going ther-"

_"-Shut up. We are talking about this. It. Whatnever_"

"Whatnever? Can't you talk properly? WHAT-EVER, man, it's whatever ."

_"You're deep down In the train of Marcy-Crush and you know it"_

"And I thought we weren't talking 'bout this? It."

"_Shut up, this is necessary. She's been here for a while now and you haven't even started to admit that you might think of her in a way that might be romantic"_

"I do not. Ok? I don't have 'romantic feelings' anymore. I'm done with that"

"_That's my point, insufferable prick"_

"How is that your point?"

_"She's done with that too"_

"Ok, yeah. Of course she is you idiotic prick! We are the same-ekk, we have a lot of coincidences in our lives."

"_My point"_

"You're not getting to it"

_"That's only another reason to like her, she understands. Together you two love birds could idk man, learn to love ag-"_

"That's not happening. It's not fair"

"_How so?"_

'"Cause she's trapped in another universe, she's alone, scared and wearing oversized clothes. Just no, man"

"_Those do look cute on her, don't they?_"

"You're not getting my point"

"_Yeah, I'm the part of your mind which only cares about two things: love and lust, babe. I don't care about your stupid little point"_

"You know, I've met some pricks in my immortal life, but you're the fucking cactus. Don't call me babe."

_"I'm you_"

Okay, so Marshall decided to stop that awful conversation with himself for good, just in time to see that the Queen was awakening. He stared at her for a second, maybe he did like her after all.

She got up and looked up, before looking at him. Marshall did too. The sun was already down, they guessed. It was definitely darker. Much darker. How come that he hadn't noticed? Idiot.

He finally locked eyes with her, an uneasy jumpy feeling on his stomach, something on the back of his mind told him to run as fast as he could. He stood there though.

Marceline got herself up and ran a hand through her now messy hair. She was still sleepy and her puffy eyes we're something to laugh at. He didn't do that though.

"You wanna go now, or are you in the mood for having a romantic, sexy night with me?" The question was meant to tease him, he had stared at her for far too long, so it was a punishment. But it was a playful one. It wasn't meant to make him growl. She thought it would be okay asking something as flirtatious as that, she would not have minded. Nor get angry and growl.

But maybe it wasn't just playful anymore, and maybe he realized. She was screwed.

Oh so screwed. He was so, so _screwed_. He wasn't blushing, was he? No. He wasn't. He couldn't blush. He couldn't, could he? Oh Glob, oh Glob, OH GLOB. Was he blushing?! He mentally slapped himself. He couldn't fucking blush.

Glob

He hadn't mean to actually growl, but the conversation he had had with himself had left him quite mad and honestly that joke just got on his nerves, just what he needed, righ?

With a sigh and an apology mumbled under his breath he got up and stretched, closing his eyes. He cracked one open to see Marceline standing there, almost as tall as he was, with a frown. Whatever, he wasn't in the mood to cheer her up or whatever, he had just realized he had feelings for her. He just wasn't feeling like doing something good.

"Let's just go" was all he said

She nodded

As they flew under the star, that were making different constellations all over the sky, but totally unaligned, he realized how much of a jerk he had been. Maybe he should apologize.

His sight went to the girl above him, who was flying expressionless and, if he was honest, quite clumsily. She must be sleepy.

"So... Did ya' had a great nap in the forest or what?" He asked, pulling on his face a fake ass smirk. She didn't buy it.

"Yes" was all she said. She didn't even look at him.

A feeling of guilt made its way across his chest and to his stomach, and it only made him feel even worse than before. He didn't want her to be upset, but he had too many problems himself to bother with hers.

The realization came in like a wrecking ball. He was feeling so sick, so sad and really upset not because he had too many problems himself but because he hadn't want to help end with her own.

He realized that he wanted to help her with _every single damn problem she could ever face._

"I'm sorry" his voice echoed the walls of his and Vankkei's cave.

She didn't reply.

* * *

On the other side, Bubba was having some trouble with Marceline's problem. It had been a while since Vankkei and come to the Candy Kingdom and into his Castle to try and help him, which he had been really thankful for. He had been stuck for a couple of hours (maybe days) with a situation.

The situation of course being his total lack of knowledge about how other universes work and about universe-travel. So the fact that Vankkei had come really made his day and he was sure that the moment he saw her his face lit up. That is how desperate he was.

"You look like trash" she had said and he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Well- chuckle- it is kind of hard to find answers to a problem you don't understand, you know" he had answered.

Making a ponytail with her hair she smiled at him, it was a fanged grin and it send shivers down his spine. 'How easily could she rip me apart with those teeth?' He though.

"Then we oughta get started, don't you reckon?" Her voice was the one a little Candy kid would have, she was excited.

They began working right then; they went down, straight to his laboratory in the dungeons, passing some hallways which looked like they needed to be repaired, and finally got in.

Time flew by, they didn't notice the clock ticking while they ran from a place of the lab to another, comparing ideas and helping each other with what they could. Their research had been hard, and it was far from over, but at least they had more information now.

"Okay, so what we found out today is that it will be really hard to find a portal soon-" she was rather rudely interrupted

"- and that they open only near a space we decided to call "The triangle of Bros"" the prince declared

"Which is, by the way, a stupid name" was Vankkei's own declaration.

"Excuse you, my lady, but the name is accurate. The portals open only near my castle, your cave and Fionna and Cake's tree and we are all "bros""

She laughed at this, but even if it's sounded really silly it was true, so she let the stupid name slid and continued

"We also discovered that making another portal will consume the power of the Candy Castle and quite possibly your whole Kingdom"

He frowned, the Candy Prince had no idea how he was supposed to help the girl without damaging his kingdom, or scaring them. He sighed. His candy people got scared with _everything_.

"Also, we are not sure that more than one person can travel through a portal. It will most likely close itself"

'More good news' the pink nerdy hot dude thought.

Vankkei gave him an apologetic smile and shuddered, like saying 'Well, what else can we do?' He had to admit she looked rather cute.

"Well then, I guess I'll be going. Haven't seen Marshy in like, five hours? What time is it?"

Checking his clock he thought it must been broken or something "it can't Siriusly be over midnight, you came here at five!" Well, if he think it well enough, it was quite possible. He glanced at her and catch a perfect view of her tired face

"Yeah. Go if you must"

With a nod the girl flew through the window and into the night sky. He sighed.

Even if they could find something to take Marceline to her own universe, how would they make a portal? Will Marcelone be up to wait until a natural portal open? He doubted, but then again she and Marshall had seemed to get one pretty well. He smirked. Maybe they should date or something, it had been a while since he had been in, well... A relationship. But most importantly it had been a while since he had been emotionally and romantically involved in any sort of relationship.

That thought made him sad, he also had none of those. Well... There was someone ...no. No.

* * *

When Vankkei arrived at her cave and into her house she had expected Marshall and Marceline to be talking, or joking or something. Not to be on opposite sides of a new velvet red couch, which she guessed was Fionna and Cake's gift or soemthing? And she definitely didn't expect to find them so... _Awkward_. The tension was killing her.

"What" she said between gritted teeth.

"Nothing" they both answered.

"What" her tone was demanding now, not much of a question.

"I...-" she never finished her sentence and sinked even deeper into the couch.

"I guess we hit a rough spot" oh, and he had thought thing will finally be good for him. Ha, no such luck.

"I'm leaving" announced Vankkei "I'll stay in Bubba's Castle for the night. Work thing out vampires" and with that she left.

The King and Queen locked eyes.

"I swear I don't like you" she said

"Cool, I don't like you either" he assured her as he lean in closer

"Good" she replied, her face inches apart from his

"Good" he repeated.

* * *

**Yes I am evil **

**how have you guys been, anyway**?


	10. The one were KISS

Cap 10.-

His cold breath was making her squirm, his nose was barely touching hers and his lips were partially open, almost as if he were inviting her to bite him down on those lips she had desired for what seemed like ages now. How long had she been there, in Aaa? A week? Maybe two? Damn, she just didn't care.

With his face so close she could smell, breathe and taste his scent, which if she had to describe could only be described as devilish.

Time seemed to freeze and she couldn't concentrate on anything. They were so close, so close.

They had waited for far too long and her lips felt dry, her first thought was to pass her tongue over her lips and tempt Marshall Lee, but his lips came over hers before she could do so.

His lips over hers were like heaven, making her stomach twist as if it were full of bats. His lips were soft, and through them she could feel his fangs. She had never desired someone else so much, and as their mouths danced feverishly, his hand went up to the back of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Almost without thinking she passed her tongue over his teeth, teasing him when stoping over his fangs, asking for permission. With a deep sound from his throat he let her in, pulling her even closer and while doing so making his fangs pierce through her skin ever so slightly.

Melting in the sensation of their tongues fighting for dominance and fangs pressing against each other, her hands made their way up his back, pressing her fingernails to the cloth of his red and black plaid, ripping through it accidentally. She sensed him tense just before he separated from her mouth.

"Are you trying to mark me or something? Why the fuck would you do that?"

She smiled as she leaned closer again, smirking against his lips.

"Yes, you are mine now"

And so she pressed their mouths against each other again, holding his face with a clawed hand, and she soon felt his hands on her back, bringing her closer to his body. He snarled as he kissed her roughly, biting down on her lips as a punishment for his tattered plaid, but she didn't seem to mind.

Being a vampire had a lot of good things, one of them was that you didn't need to breathe. Being independent of breathing was... _Useful_ sometimes. Like when you're making out with the sexiest person ever.

Making himself comfortable on the red velvet couch, he pull her down on his chest, breaking the kiss, and lay down on the couch, holding her close to his chest he breathed in her hair. The scent of strawberries and blood filled his not-so-unuseful nostrils. She hugged him back, passing her hands over the tattered cloth of his plaid, her ear pressing against his chest, without hearing a thing.

" I swear- he declared- I don't like you"

She smiled.

* * *

I KNOW I KNOW KILL ME ITS SO DAMN SHORT BUT ITS THE FIRST ROMANTIC THING I WRITE AND I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT BECAUSE IF YOU DONT ILL CHANGE IT I PROMISE.


	11. The one with sleepovers and songs

OKAY, FIRST OF ALL, I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, ONLY THE PLOT AND VANKKEI. DONE, NOW, LETS MOVE ON.

* * *

How can something so complicated become so simple in so little time? The idea of that kiss, that _magnificent_ kiss, being the whole reason why Marceline now feelt so damn warm inside made her tense under the unnecessary blanket wrapped around her body. She didn't like that. At all. _A kiss_, it had been one hot kiss, from the person she liked. And it had been enough to make her feel as though she were safe and sound in that parallel universe, and that could only mean something: she wasn't safe anymore. Experience had taught her, by the hard way, that giving anyone else but yourself the power to make you feel safe, and warm and as though you were home, was _dangerous_. And oh Glob, she was in trouble.

She bit down on her lower lip as she clenched the useless blanket 'what the heck, no, no, no, not again, no, _nope_, not gonna happen, no' she thought. Being in a...sort of red relationship was something she had feared since Ash, so about 3 years or so ago. Her defenses were falling way too fast, her thoughts wandering on him for far too long, feeling way too good when thinking about _him_.

That scared the living days out of her.

With a sharp movement she got up and tossed the blanket aside, feeling sick about it wouldn't make it stop. She needed a way to cool down, Marshall wasnt home (probably making up with FP for leaving the other day) so she had the house for herself, and her axe-bass was upstairs. And so were music sheets and schist. Music would fix this, yes. _Music, the answer to everything. _

As she flew upstairs she begged Glob for help, _He/She/Wathever_ had helped her out through music a lot of times before, she needed that help now. With her heart in her throat she opened Marshall and Vankkei's room and took her bass, which was waiting for her patiently by Vankkei's bed. She played the first few strings and sighed, feeling the need to sing at the top of her lungs, but that would have to wait. She had a song to write.

As she played lazily with the strings, trying to catch a slow rhythm, she thought about the feeling that place gave her. Since she came, though not realizing it at first, she felt as though she was where she _needed_ to be, sure she wanted to come back, but still...

It's was nice in here, in another universe. She felt good, wanted and happy. A part of her felt guilty for saying so, but maybe she was happier there, if only she could bring her friends. '_Glob, Finn and Fionna would probably start dating in no time, and Glob knows, maybe Cake and Jake would be friends. He he, I bet Bubblegum would have the biggest crush on Bubba, too bad he's more into Vankkei... Or not? Maybe Fionna? Maybe Marshall!' _

The Vampire Queen laughed halfheartedly, not thinking about it much. With her friends there, everything would be so perfect, it would be like... Home

With words crashing through her mind and a uneasy feeling in her gut, she began to sing.

"Home,

I've heard the word before,  
but it never meant much more  
than just a thing I've never had.

**-No shit, it was true-**

A "place,"  
They say, "Hey, know your place!"  
But I've never had a place to even know,  
or a face that I could go to  
if I needed someone there...

**She wrote down the lyrics, she could only hope Vankkei didn't need the notebook that was lying there. As she wrote them down she felt guilty, she had someone to go to if she needed... Almost. She had PB, and Finn and Jake... Simon, long ago, was there for her. Even the immortal creatures like Pebbles and Simon and once left her, but they had came back. And now, she didn't have to worry much about it. She had the ones in Aaa. She had them both**.

I'm laughing  
it's hard to hide a smile  
My Glob, it's been a while  
since I have had a reason to.

**-And it was all because of Aaa...-**

To think  
it's been here all along  
somewhere to belong,  
and a reason,  
a _something-to-believe-in_

I've finally found it,  
a place where I'm wanted...  
This must be how it feels to have a home

**\- a home, finally!-**

I used to dream about it  
but never schemed or counted  
on fantasies or wishes-  
it breaks a girl to see what she misses!

So many nights I'd pray  
for a better life, a better day  
but I never thought that it'd come true  
now that it's here, I don't know what to do  
and I'm trying not to cry

**\- because after all she had been through, she finally had a home-**

This must be how it feels  
to have a home

I've finally made it  
I've hoped and I've waited  
and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone

My heart starts to heal  
to know that it's real.  
This is how it must feel  
to have a home!"

she finished with a way more easy stomach, and a smile on her face. Almost.

She had a home now, she wasn't alone. She smiled, and it was all because Marshall had decided not to kick her out of his house, the man deserved her gratitude. She looked up, to the roof too near her head, and thought, as silently as she could, that maybe, if he tried real hard, he could also have an opportunity with her.

* * *

Vankkei had been in Bubba's Candy Castle before, no biggie. Just that, maybe, she had never been there _alone_, without Marshall. She twitched her fingers, she hugged herself, she had even bit her own hand on her way to Prince Gumball's laboratory. AKA, the dungeons.

Anxiety was her biggest enemy, as she had found out almost two centuries ago, when she and Marshall had not yet met. She would go and hide in a dark cave, or in a tall tree. Sometimes spying on all the other creatures that had a pair, that belonged somewhere. Never being able to bring herself to talk to them. No, no, wait. That wasn't true, she had talked to them before, once. It ended up _badly_, only making her anxiety worse.

**_ It was hard, wanting to go out and have fun, when also being terrified about going out._**

And then, Marshall came along. She wasn't sure how or why, but he knew how to help her through her anxiety, he told her to find something to hold on when going out, or something to do with her hands while she was talking with someone. He teach her how to make eye contact without wanting to cry. All in all, she had never realized that the thing she used to hold onto was Marshall. Damn her, fuck him! Why hadn't she noticed before?

So now here was she, at the door of a handsome pink Prince's lab, and with a terrible ache in her stomach. She shouldn't feel that way with him, they were friends! She took a deep sigh and put on a _façade_, a good one, one that showed a "nah-man, I'm-here-for-a-sleepover" Vankkei, instead of the "nope-please-no-I'm-scared-MARSHALL" one. She guessed she was somewhere between the two, but that Bubba had no need to know about the second one.

Her fist came in contact with the iron door but made no sound. A controlled Vankkei wouldn't ask to go inside! She would just go inside. She nodded to herself and threw the door open, yelling "SLEEPOVER!" At the top of her almost useless lungs. The Prince of the Candy Kingdom looked like a royal mess, his gummy hair stick up in every direction possible, and he had dark, purple circles under his eyes. Still, a smile was drawn on his hair-less face when he recognized Vankkei.

"Yuck, what happened to _you_?" She demanded. She was playing with her hands behind her back, so the sexier-than-ever guy wouldn't notice. She hated it that he looked sexy with that "Marshall look". It felt incest.

"Well, thank you! You look radiant tonight too, if you really need an answer though, I've been busy" he retorted. Damn, even his voice sounded different, had he drank anything? When was the last time they met? She hated her memory, or lack of it therefor.

She eyed him "So, how long have you been busy without a break, huh?" She touched her fangs with her tongue as she floated near him, deciding wether or not making him have a sleepover with her was a wise decision. Well, he could make it through without fainting, probably.

He took off his googles and rubbed his eyes with one hand "A lot, most likely" The creature of the night looked around the room, everything seemed normal, except for the 3D green map behind them. Something was off in there, she made him look up and pointed at the map with her chin "And that..." She decided to let him finish her sentence.

He stretched his back and turned around lazily, looking a little crazy with that pose and those eyes. _Crazy eyes_. He rubbed his chin "That is a map of our land, Aaa, with a lack of portals opening to Marceline's universe, as you can see" Vankkei nodded.

He seemed angry with the portals for not being there, and she decided to qualify that as crazy behavior. Great, a crazy pink dude made out of bubblegum, and a creature of the night with social anxiety. Perfect pair.

"Let's go to sleep" the words seemed to fit the situation. He looked at her, they locked eyes "Sleeping could do me some good" he declared.

"You look like you need it" she said.

Something moved behind Bubba, and Vankkei tried to see what it was. She floated over there, ignoring the questioning nose made by Bubba, and tried not to make a sound. The thing, _a creature_, moved in the shadows. A par of red eyes and white fangs appeared through the darkness and smiled at Vankkei.

She smiled back.

"What is Ice Cream doing here, Bubba?" Her eyesight still on the red eyes. She heard his response "I felt lonely" she could almost hear him shrug. Almost.

"Let's go to sleep" she announced, to the three of them.

Vankkei heard Bubba snicker behind her and turned around, fire wolf in hand, to give him a nasty look "What is so damn funny, mister pinky dicky doo?" She mentally high fived herself, best nickname so far!

But of course, that only seemed to make him laugh more, she decided to let it slide, after all, he was real tired, and didn't quite look like he could stay awake much longer.

she blew some of her electric blue hair (that looked like Bubba's, now that she thought about it) out of her face and floated out of the room, with her back to the door and looking straight into Bubba's eyes the whole time. He was still cracking with laugher. She gave him a small laugh before going out of his eyesight.

He followed her shortly after, locking the door behind him "So, why do I have this honor, m'lady?" She was now floating upside down, much to Ice Cream's dismay "Marshy and Marcy had a fight" she used her best "I'm a little girl" voice, and made it look as if they were the parents and she was the little baby girl. She was proud of herself.

He didn't buy it. He glanced at her, and took the poor fire wolf out of her hands "Hey you! Leave Ice Cream alone, he likes it" he looked at her as if she were an actual child. She didn't like it "You know, maybe he doesn't. I'm helping him - she was going to say something, but he cut her out before she could- what they were fighting about, anyway"

She realized she didn't quite know, so she decided to guess "Their undying love for each other, obviously" and by guess I mean make up whatever the frick she thought it could be about. He laughed softly "I see, it was about time! Those two had been flirting for ages!" Vankkei was sure the sound she made sounded a bit like 'Pshhhhooo' "They have known each other for like a month" he smiled "They're meant to be together"

They arrived at Vankkei's bedroom, and he began to say the usual good night stuff, but never finished "I said sleep over!" She was floating in a normal way now, and she opened the door with a "craaaacksh". He decided it was okay, probably before of his lack of sleep. And like that they were having a sleepover. Almost.

* * *

OKAY, YES I KNOW. THIS TOOK MONTHS IM SORRYNOTSORRY!

But I decided to put a song here, "**To have a home"-A Very Potter Sequel**, and I was too lazy to look for the lyrics. But here you have, another chapter. Hope you liked, it! More fluffy lovely stuff will be on the next one, with our favorite Marcy and Marshy.

THE CLUE WORD OF THIS CHAPTER WAS: ALMOST.


	12. REWRITE COMING RIGHT UP

Kay guys, obviously this needs a rewrite, so I can make it better and erase all those beginner writer's errors and shit. Wait for the rewrite, I am working on it. 


End file.
